


In love with my bestfriend

by AngelRouge9



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRouge9/pseuds/AngelRouge9
Summary: Regina and Emma were best friend since birth. their parents were very fond of each other , so when emma's parents passed ;she was taken by regina's . as they grew older, they became inseparable and falling deeply for one another





	1. Chapter 1

Before we start we are going back in forth from the past to present, this is where I bring the romance and the smut .hope you guys enjoy

Emma remembers the day she met Regina just like it was yesterday, she was five when her parents decided to arrange a playdate. she didn't want to go, her parents never asked her how she felt about strangers, but Regina mills wasn't a stranger. Her parents always spoke of the Mills, how generous, friendly and full of surprises they were. 

Today was another tale of how  Emma came to be. At sunsets, it was their little routine. Her parents were doctors at St Mills, owned by the Mills of course. They  left her with a nanny Eugenia and in the afternoon, they came home putting her to sleep but in a few months, Emma was about to start school soon,  her life was about to change; what she didn't know was how hard it was going to be before it gets better

“Storytime again…”                

she screamed, 

Why did her parents adore Mills so much; she will never know. Most nights, it was just her and her favorite books. A series of unfortunate events, why does she ever liked these books; they never put her to sleep. When she finally fell asleep she would wake up to her worst nightmare. Fears of her parents leaving her, the most night she hoped it never came true, but one day she hoped to face them if they ever did

As her mother Begin 

“Emma sweetheart, tonight is different “

Closing in the distance between her daughter Mrs. White kissed her forehead, then brought her hands caressing her cheeks

“We want to arrange a playdate for you and the Mills daughter”       

A stronger voice spoke behind her, 

her father  James open the door dimming the lights. Bold as ever, he was charming; that's what she heard most of the other parents gossiping about her family, the nickname charming stuck. her parents wanted her to have some friends but no matter how many parents they befriended, she never liked the kids, their parents were too stubborn, ill-mannered and inconsiderate pricks. That was a nicer way of describing them, after all, she was just a child

“Hey charming”

Her father called, getting her out of her daydream, he sat on the bed with the cheesiest smile

“I promise you are going to love this one” 

placing his hands on his wife

“Cora is the chief of Mills hospital”,

typical, she thought, am about to go to sleep and he didn't even start yet. She tried her best to masked her disinterest but her dad knew what she was thinking and gently whacked her arm

“Hey what's that for”

It sure didn't hurt but she teased him about it

“I know you, now not tonight”

Raising his eyebrows and giving her a Stern look, they locked eyes for less than a minute

“ we want you to know the truth, you have to be prepared should something ever happened to us”

Emma wasn't scared, everything was a lesson with her parents. she was just a kid, but she knew her parents wouldn't lie; she said nothing.

“So sweetheart, I met Henry Mills when I was 18, he was my professor at Harvard. he introduced me to his wife Cora and she knew your mother” 

“Wait is that how you two met”

Emma cut in, her eyes dropped from her father to her mom. Her mother, try to hide how embarrassing this was masking her smile. Her father chuckle

“Yes”  
Her father was quick to the point and Emma replied

“Ewww Please no details

Make it brief”

Her mother cuts in

“Brief ugh new word you learned with Eugenia again “ 

This is what she did on her free time, she'd pick out a dictionary and ask Eugenia to help her spell out words, but only the safe ones. shed run into difficult words, but her goals were to impress her parents when they came home

“Sweetheart you know what she's doing right”

“Who  little me” 

beaming with pride Emma brought her blanket to her face

“Emma “

her mother called, well they are serious she thought, I don't think they'll fall for it today. By that she means, Every Time her parents start with how beautiful the Mills are, wait “beautiful”, I don't even know them that's not the point she told herself. She would deviate then turns back to sleep.

“ Sorry Mom, continue"

She's only 5 but she sounds so mature  
Thought her mother, time goes so fast

“Told you she reminds me of you” 

her mom said, turning to James

“My little charming

Back to the story”  
"Ok" replied Emma innocently


	2. First Encounter

Back to the story, her parents informed her

"Your mother was a nurse, and your grandmother was Ms. Mills resident. They often spoke about how your mother was single and how Ms. Mills saw your mother as her own daughter but at some point, ms Mills wanted a daughter of her own too” 

Her mother cuts in

“I didn't know who he was until ms Mills ask me to go on a girl's night out with her, "

Her mother seemed delighted as she continued 

"she really didn't seem the type”

"Mary"

Her dad lashes out, he stood there confused as to why his wife wanted to tell the story that he held dear to his heart to their daughter without him.

He only called her by her first name when he was annoyed and she hated it.

It was her name but for some reason, when James said it, she knew when he was serious about something.

“Right I'll let you finish” 

James shook his head slowly and continue

“Henry Mills asked me to come along to a guys night, I was surprised but he knew I was single."

With a smile, he remembered how he met his wife and continued

"Am sure his wife didn't know what he was up to. But I was wrong, we went to a club named"

"Dale House, "

Echoed Marry smiling and James continue

" the music starts playing loudly, I was looking for Henry and I couldn't find him, then I ran into your mother.”

“Clumsy me”

He remembered the brunette in front of him spilling her drink on the floor

“Hi”

He echoed taking her hand taking her cup away from her

“Am James”

With a smile

“Mary, "

She echoed timidly to the blonde hair and handsome beau in front of her

" Mary Margaret” 

She remembers replying with a smile, Emma can clearly see her parents beaming at each other

Little Charming as her father used to call her, cleared her throat

“Uh, hey” 

She jumped off the bed, her hands signaling her parents to stop the love fest because There's only so much a five-year-old can take. The look on her face was pure disgust, she knew what was to follow, tender kisses, her parents holding each other's hands, she was tired but they laughed and kissed her atop her head slowly. 

“Next thing I knew, I asked her to leave because it was getting louder. "

As James proceed

"We left taking a walk by the beach, we spoke about our hobby and fears and hopes, then we quickly find out that our encounter was a set up”

“Honey didn't you forget something”

Mary Margaret places her hand behind his shoulder

Lost in his own thoughts

“It's her bedtime I don't want to be here all night

"Plus "

she said briefly

At it again Emma thought, this might be a long night then she expected but Her mother responds

“That's the most important part she has to know”

Emma looked puzzled

“What is it”

"Emma when you were born, you had a heart problem, the Mills had a daughter at the same time but ….."

Mary Margaret held her husband's hand and finished for him, this was, in fact, difficult to explain to a 5-year-old

“She wasn't strong enough “

“You said they have Regina,” 

Emma asked

“ I always thought Regina was their only kid”

“Regina was or had a twin too but she also had a big sister” 

"She lost one daughter before Regina, she would have been a little older then you, she loved playing with you ”

her mother continue

“ she had an accident and When her other child who was met to be born with Regina didn't make it, the Mills gave her heart to us”

with that, she places her hand on Emma's heart. Emma understood

“I have her heart”

“Yes sweetheart”  

her father knew it was too soon but if they are going to move past it, Emma needed to know.

"it was difficult for them to talk about it let alone see us, we didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable, so we moved “

And now they reach out to us

“ you know Mills,” 

asked Mary Margaret

“Yes “

James exclaimed

“This is awkward” 

they both exclaimed, surprised at that. They were both blushing. What a surprise??

“Are you thinking what am thinking”

James said

“Would you go out with me”

they both exclaimed

“What is this invasion of the body snatchers”

Little Emma bud in

“Who let you watched that movie” 

called her mother

“Oops” 

Emma regrets that comment

“Let it go, sweetheart, she'll soon regret it  
Let's not make her”

The only thing that came out her mom's voice was

"Fine “ 

then she changed her tune, 

“why are you so calm”

James looks guilty,

“What are you talking about”

Emma knew full well who the culprit was, she wasn't snitching on her father.

Annoyed her mother replied

“James proceed “ 

so he did

“Now the reason we talked about the Mills so much, they are your godparents”

"Should anything happens to us, they will take care of you, You never met them until now “

“Well tomorrow” 

said her mother

“because they have their own daughter, she's your age and we've decided that you should go to the Same schools and we hope you'll love her”

Well, she was wrong, Emma thought to herself because before that moment, they never asked her opinion about any playdate. She focused on the word her mother used

“We hope that you love her” 

why do they care, so she brushed it off

“I'll try”

Beaming from head to toe, it Was her happiest night. She sits up, placing her arms around both her parents hugging them 

“I love you”

They both kissed her head in return,

“We love you too,

Now go to sleep” 

Laying back down, her parent's exit out of the room and Emma went back to sleep

dreaming of tomorrow.


	3. Another tomorrow

Today was the day thought Emma, another day sabotaging any friendship her parent's force on her.

her parents would stretch the importance of making friends, but the only friends they held on to were the Mills.

Hypocrite, but what do I know she thought because am just a kid. 

“ are you ready”

her parents inform her, as eve took a seat in the backseat, snapping her out here thoughts, she shook her head.

“Yes,” 

They were now entering the Mills mansion, which was a little bigger than her own house.

Sure they can afford it they are doctors at that; miracle doctors, she knew this when she asked Eugina if she knew about the Mills, Eugenia used to babysit Regina as a baby before she became Emma's babysitter.

Eugenia told her that she has “nothing to be afraid of “ in disbelief Emma quickly jumped from her chair

“Me afraid, not a chance” 

but now she was changing her tune

they were at the entrance and she was nervous. her father knocked on the door and it wasn't long before a petite redheaded women open the door smiling

“Mary “ 

she  exclaimed 

" James"

She continued joyfully

"Mrs. Mill"

they both replies, engulfing each other in embrace, kisses and completely Forgetting about the five-year-old staring at them in amazement.

Before they reach the step of the mansion, Emma was front and center. her feet were carrying her into the unknown but her mind wasn't working. 

Now she was hiding behind her parents, her mother to be exact quickly sense the change and her maternal instinct took over. 

she reaches out to hold her daughter's hand pushing her forward, Emma followed her mother like she would when she was scared and enter the mansion.

Accessing the interior of the house, Emma was amazed. It's beautiful, it's like a castle she thought, white walls, bright lights and then the stairs curling around her mind couldn't comprehend it, she wanted to explore but she was slightly scared.

At that moment, a little girl around her own age came down the steps holding on to an older gentleman hands. Their eyes met slowly as she questioned if That must be Regina and her father and she was right

"what took you so long”

Echoed Mrs. Mills

“Sorry darling”

the older man replied, never letting go of the little girl hand, he points out to her with his index finger

“ I found this one in her room getting it ready for her guess, she refused to leave until it was perfect”

Wow, Emma thought, studying the little girl. she's prettier than the others, she looked well mannered too. Considering that they were about the same age, Emma was melting.

She overheard her parents laughed then her father launched forward giving the older gentleman a swift embrace

“Henry I’ve missed you”

“Me too, son”

Then he let go of the girl's hand, slightly pushing her forward

“This is Regina, Regina meet the whites”

“Hello” 

she echoed

"Nice to meet you"

She continued 

“You too” 

they replied smiling then they introduce Emma

"This is Emma”

Emma's instinct kicked in she couldn't speak when she was in the spotlight, the only thing she could say was 

“Hi”

she mentally kicked herself for this,  
hi..she whispered what was that she continued, looking away from Regina gathering her courage to speak again. Regina quickly put her fears aside she launched forward taking her by surprise in a tight embrace and whispered

“I like her”

Batting her eyelid, Emma was a puddle in her hands, but she didn't show it.

she didn't even return the hug until another voice pull her out her daze

“Emma”

said her mother smiling and she understood, That smile definitely means don't be rude. 

she knows her daughter, Parents; Emma thought before returning Regina's affection and putting her hands around her. 

They stay like this for about a minute, and Emma was feeling comfortable again. This was weird she thought, I should be hating you right now just like the others she told herself. 

What's different, she can hear herself say but words won't come out.  
Shaking her head  
oh, I'll find out later because This feels great.

"Well then introductions are done, would you like to join us for dinner”

Mrs mills spoke

“Yes mam”

her mother replied, the two girls separated, and joined their parent's side once again. Mrs mills crouched down to Emma's  level and spoke

“You can call me Cora, it's nice to meet you”

extending her hand so Emma can take it.

Emma, in turn, launched forward giving her a hug. It was strange, why did she do that.  
She could question it for the rest of the day but instead, she knew that other than her parents and Eugenia she never likes an adult until now.

Cora was tearing up and hearing that sobs, Emma jumped away; thinking she did something wrong.

“I didn't mean to “

she exclaimed

“I don't know what I did, I'm sorry”

The adult in the room understood why the sudden contact made her jumped, she never likes an adult, or kids her age. But this was different

So Cora reassured her

“Oh no sweet girl am sorry, don't let me scare you it's been a while that's  all” 

Holding Emma's hand

“Me seeing you and your parents it  just warms my heart”

Standing up slowly she continued 

“Now shall we”

She stood up, held out her hand to both girls. Regina took her mother's hand in Glee but Emma was still looking at her parents for permission, they both nodded their approval and Emma took Cora's hand.

Leading them to the dining room, she saw only four chairs. She can count by now, four adults and two kids that clearly makes six, where was theirs.

"I hope it's ok, we don't usually let Regina dine with us unless it's a special occasion but in this case, we would like the kids to enjoy themselves without any adult intrusions. We wanted Regina to have a say in being herself”

“Very mature, “

said her father

“I learned from you,” 

said, Henry

“I don't want my daughter growing up thinking she can't trust me”

“She's six, “

said, Cora

“Precisely, “

said Emma's mother

“Are you always going to take her side “

said, Henry

“Always,”  

said Mary with a cheesy smile

but knowing Henry capabilities as a surgeon and a former psychiatrist, she let this one go.

They walked to the other side of the living room which was separated by a wall, they saw miniature tables and chairs

“adorable” 

exclaimed her mother

“Well charming “

have a seat exclaimed  Henry

Charming Emma thought wide eyes

“How did you know”

"Well, my dear, I came out with this nick-named for you “

He leans down slowly and whispered

“ it was your father's, but you remind me so much of him so it became yours”

And all this time she thought it was because of the neighbors and the other kids that never stayed, so she did she took a seat, Regina quickly joined in picking up her chair and placing it next to hers

“Behave”

she heard both mothers' exclaiming walking back to the dining room

“ I think she was talking to you”

Said and angelic voice, reaching to see if the adult were out of reach in disbelief that  
That Regina was talking to her

“ it came from our moms it was for you too”

Great snappy come back, she thought. Why am I being so nice, she usually left the other girls crying to their parents now, then a pair of tiny hands wrapped around her again

Great, she's a hugger.

“Mom”

Both mothers rushed to the sight in front of them, what troubled could they are in so quick they thought but it was the opposite

“Sweetheart,” 

said, Cora

“Sorry” 

said a beaming Regina before letting go of her, then a taller gentleman appeared behind them informing them that

“dinner was served”

The adults went on their way following him, He then returned placing a tray in front of the girls filled with fruits, seafood, baguettes then later came back with dessert which was chocolate and vanilla cake. That way they didn't have to leave, the only thing they had to do was going to the guest bathroom to wash their hands. 

That evening, dinner went by quietly between the two, Regina kept trying to hug Emma; until she resisted and started hugging her back.

after a while, it was their routine and their parents never once checked on them. She Was always troubled with the other kids but not Regina, in fact, Regina asked her if she'd like to see her room, she was interested in actually being her friends, no one but her parents understood her. 

Regina was her  peer, they were supposed to get along and so they asked permission to go upstairs.

regina's room was enormous bigger than Emma's but she didn't care, she made herself comfortable and lay on the bed. 

Closing her eyes " It's a beautiful day”


	4. Back to reality

Two weeks later they were both in school, inseparable and Emma stop questioning why she liked Regina so much.

she liked her even more as They became the best of friends and her parents kept repeating

“Am glad you like her”

it was always Regina this, Regina that and it was vice-versa. one day, Cora finally called Mary so they can catch up for old times sake. 

On another day, her father took them fishing as his pastime, he claimed it was his new hobby, but they knew he only took interested because Henry was great at it and they constantly teased him.

“C'mon you guys” he kept saying 

“am trying to learn here”  

but the truth was that he finally had time for his family, now that they reconnected. three months later, Emma was staying in their guest room. Her parents would drop her at Regina's after school because she claimed by it she had more fun, she could play all day, never worrying about what she did wrong and the Mills adored her back.

She knew now, that her parents were right, the Mills we're amazing. Years went by and every night she went to sleep, Regina would always sneak in her room and they ended hugging each other in their sleep.that was their way of communicating, no words, just being themselves, because their parents loved them.

one night, she went to sleep awaiting her parents, but they never came home. Odd she thought until Regina entered the room like always smiling

“Hey” 

walking to the bed she made sure to be quiet as a mouse, climbing next to Emma

“Hey” 

replied Emma making room for her companion

“You have your own room you know”

“I know” 

replied Regina getting next to Emma under the covers

“ but I like being around you”

Now facing each other, Emma moved closer, with a smile and replied

“Turn on your side”

Regina did as she was asked and Emma held her. They drifted to sleep slowly as Emma knew that Regina knew how to ease her, and calm her nerves whenever she was uncomfortable, in return, Emma did the same. 

As it Turns out they were afraid of the same things. Afraid of being alone, having much in common, like a shared heart means the world to Regina.

Emma woke up the next day and Regina was gone, that was their way, this was always how she remembered it, no questions asked. Regina snuck in and snuck out, maybe Emma was too young to understand but one day she'll ask Regina why she never stayed. 

She ran downstairs to the living room hoping to start her day and Henry was there

“Good morning”

“Good morning pops”

she replied, that was her thing, James was a dad and Henry was pops.

why not she thought, she wanted someone special and now she had two dads .usually Henry would smile at her but today something was wrong and she senses it.

“What's wrong”

“is it That obvious “

She came to sit next to him and he started telling her what happened to her parents last night. 

They were coming home to the Mills mansion to stay the weekend like they always did after work but they lost control of the car at the intersection, the light was red and They were hit by a drunk driver. she loved her parents but she didn't have time to say goodbye, she was so lost, that she fainted on site.

she was now 12 and after all these years the Mills never changed.

it was finally moving day, she was moving in with the Mills because of Regina. She left Boston for the mill's mansion in storybrooke Maine, Her parents did tell her that if something was to happen to them they will accept her but they seem to have to take her in since she was five without even knowing it.

She tries to be different, adjusting to her environment, she was no longer five, she was a teenager, she was mad at her parents for not being here but the lesson that they thought her years ago was staring back at her and her name was Regina.

It was back to reality, they are not my parents,  she thought; why would they care. Somehow that dawned on her until she was seventeen, by then she and Regina stop caring for each other, and their little routine stopped.


	5. Our last day

Emma was now graduating, she had a few months left for school and after that, she decided she'd leave the mills. They try to talk her into staying, they try persuading her to follow their footstep, they even offered to pay for college because they wanted her and Regina to finally put their feud aside, 

“what feud, “she told them repeatedly hiding the fact that she and Regina weren't as close as they were when they were younger.

They knew something was wrong but they didn't know what, so they called it however they saw fit. Cora once told her

“I want my daughter's back”

Because she thought of her as a daughter, just like her mother and that was very sentimental, but the fact remains, she loved Regina, or at least she was beginning to develop feelings for her and that was scary.

 she never told Regina why she stopped speaking to her or why she randomly started locking her room at night. The only thing she knew was that Regina was pissed, she tries asking her what happened but Emma always ignore her, saying

“I needed some privacy " or

"We're not kids anymore “

Most times, randomly saying

“ I didn't hear you” would suffice.

Regina always had her way, Emma let her have her way because it was hard for her to say no to Regina, to every demand she couldn't bear disappointing her.

As she asked herself, how can you say no to the only person that loved you since birth? She was reminded that when all her feelings started influencing her judgment, the mills sat them down because they were a little worry about how close they became, they said it was “toxic”

“Toxic, “said Emma, because other times they worried about how distant they were toward each other

“yes sweetheart,” said Cora, 

Emma remember sitting with Cora and Henry through their long chat as if it was her parents

"Toxic "

She remembers, maybe it wasn't the best way to put it as they begin to explain

“Am sure your parents told you that your heart belongs to my daughter, she was very close to me, she was very close to Regina at birth, she stayed alive four hours before her heart gave in”

Emma tried her best not to get upset

“Just because she was yours that doesn't mean I'm not thinking straight”

Regina sat far away from Emma surprise at this new Revelation, she never said anything

Then her father spoke

“Emma you can love who you want, we can't be in the way of that we love you” 

they told them

“She loves me” 

Said Regina,

“ I knew I liked her since I was 6 what changed”

Her parents informed her

“love and like are two different things sweetheart”

“We just thought it's too soon you guys are too young”

The hell with it she thought, she's 17, Regina was already 18 and she'll be 18 soon and hopefully, she can tell Regina how she really felt, but Emma knew what the mills met.

If she didn't control her emotions, it might be wrong to approach Regina and force her into a relationship.

she wanted to be selfish and ignore the Mills warning, indulging her impulses to leave her room door open one last time, hoping that Regina would come in so she can face her and tell her how much she wants her, how desperately she wanted to hold her into her arms, she wanted to tell her how much she loves her, she wanted to kiss her right there in front of her parents,but she shook her head instead and replied

“ fine,” angrily

after these years, why change now, she never told them, she wanted to leave and go back to Boston, She knew she had to go.

So, they went their entire teenage life avoiding each other, through school and through their personal life.

when Regina had boyfriends and girlfriends, Emma had girlfriends. the mills were very open-minded, They told them on several family meetings that they wanted them to be happy, even if they didn't speak to each other the same way, they were ok with that.

They didn't see how they could be in the same room without fighting but for the Mills sake as their parent's sake, they put all that asides,” her parents” she thought, again and again, she has to be used to this word because her parents didn't want her to be irresponsible, they wanted her to get along with the Mills but Regina was a different story, at least she believes her lies.

She took a job as a stripper for the time being, as it turned out she had a banging body and by the time she was 22 she was taking night classes at storyBrooke community college; she told herself that she wanted to be a sheriff or at least be in law enforcement. 

One night when it was least expected, she had a personal client, she had to leave her place of work and performed at a hotel, they called it a private party, it turns out she loved performing behind a closed door, what she didn't expect was to see Regina again.

She had her most beautiful black dress, entering the building known as EVIL PLAZA when a familiar sultry voice called her from behind

“Emma”

Wide eyes she turned surprised seeing Regina.

well, it's been a while; this should be fun she told herself mid-thought as she decided to play dumb.

“Am sorry do I know you”

“Emma it's me Regina”

Damn she thought, she looked so fucking hot in that dress, if  her memory serves her well when she left, Regina wasn't that hot,  
But then again she's a stripper, she had a small apartment in East Manhattan, she owns a car which she bought when the mills gifted her with an allowance; so things really do change.

Emma was wearing a see-through dress, accentuating her curves, with her shoulder barely covered, her toned arms were visible as well as her abs.

Regina was wearing a similar dress but what a shame, she was totally covered, the only thing she saw was through her cleavage, toned arms, and legs of steel

Shit, she sure grew she thought, gathering her thought to speak, playing it off as she was not surprised to see her.

“Regina what are you doing here”

“I own the place”

“EVIL PLAZA "

Replied Emma with a smile looking around the building

"impressive"

She continued

“What are you doing here”

Echoed Regina

So many questions damn it, Emmas thinking of all the possible answers but she doesn't know what to say. 

There was the truth starting at her, it's my last gig then I leave for training at the academy but she wasn't proud of it. 

Thinking of what to tell Regina, she was interrupted by a photographer miss mill a picture please,

“Great”

Without thinking, she grabbed Emma, then whisper 

“smile” 

she's practically famous  thought, Emma 

“Oh hell with it”

She grabbed Regina closer posing as best as she could smiling with pride hoping that this was the perfect distraction and that she won't have to see her again.


	6. Reconnecting

They broke apart after the picture was taken as Emma thought,  
I'll keep it interesting

“Now to answer your question"

She began 

"Uhh work”

She took longer to let it out, avoiding Regina's gaze. she forgot that sometimes they shared a heart, at times Regina could tell when she was lying.

“You're the striper aren't you”

Replied Regina nonchalantly.

she owns the damn place, so am not surprised that she knew thought Emma, shaking her head hiding a smile

“C'mon”

Echoed Regina leading Emma to her room.  
They stepped in the building on their way to the elevator. Once there Emma ask

“How did you end up owning a damn entertainment hotel”

“Well I see you still have sailor's mouths”

She replied staring straight in front of her

“ First of all, It's Boston, "

She continues avoiding Emmas gaze

"you can do anything with money Ms swan or do you still go by Ms. Nolan”

Regina turned facing Emma giving her a death stare, as her last words were meant to toy with her. She hasn't seen her in years as she slightly despite her for leaving, but she doesn't get the reaction that she expected from Emma.

With a smile, Emma rolled her eyes because she knew what the expression on Regina's face meant. thinking to herself quickly, well danm she's actually gorgeous when she's upset. 

Emma pause stopping from thinking about what she should do, pausing from her thoughts and let her body carry her.

She pushed Regina against the wall kissing her. Regina wasn't moving, in return, she kissed her back as the kiss lasted a few seconds, They quickly pulled apart hearing the elevator door open.

They said nothing as Emma mind was All over the place, she knew that It's been a while since she felt that she wanted to kiss Regina, the only thing that change was that now she actually had the courage to kiss her. She knew that only Regina had that effect on her and it appears that never changed.

“C'mon Emma”

said Regina as if this never happened, she walked in front her exiting the elevator. Emma tried her best to follow, but she was still staring at Regina's ass

Dear God, I don't think I want to work right now, I'd like to work on her. Her mind was working overtime, she was moving but the last thing she wanted to do was entertain a bunch of horny guys.

They reached the door, Regina pulled her personal key to let them in. It was filled with girls and horny guys as they were here to have a good time.

“You can change in there, let me know when you're ready,” 

said, Regina

“Ok, “ 

Replied Emma.

she walked in the direction of the other room and when she came out, she was practically naked, she was wearing a black thong, her body was now glistening in baby oil, her breast was barely covered, she had a glitter top covering only her nipples.

“Dear God” 

mouthed Regina as another thought poured in 

“I was raised with her”

Just then the song by Prince started playing

“This is it  
It's time for u to go to the wire  
U will hit  
Cuz u got the burnin' desire  
It's your time (Time)  
U got the horn so why don't u blow it  
U are fine (Fine)  
U're filthy cute and baby u know it”

Regina watches Emma getting in the groove moving her body toward her, her heels place in front of each other, it was hell to watch as she slowly places her hand over her breast, practically begging to be touched

“Cream get on top”

She placed her other hand in between her crotch, pressing up and down.  
damn it screamed Regina internally watching Emma and she couldn't get close

“Cream you will cop”

I can't watch this she thought but she was watching because Emma grabbed one of the guesses making a scene in front of her.  
The gentleman was a little older than her, straddling his lap, she moved her hips as if he was penetrating her

“Cream don't you stop” 

Emma looked in Regina's direction, making eye contact, winking at her

"Cream sh boogie bop”

Great, though Regina.

she let Emma work and she will get paid for this but Regina will be the one needing a cold shower after this.

She felt as if her core was on fire, identifying the sensation she was wetter every second watching Emma putting on a show.

She has to keep herself together but it seems that song was longer then she expected, Emma kept entertaining her guess as she was due at least two dances before she left 

Who picks this song she thought because She never wanted someone so much in her life, if she wasn't doing business, she would put everyone out the room and bent Emma over. Her thoughts were killing her, she held her hands close together, hoping that no one notices as the next song that played was The- dream 'shawdy is the shit'

“Shawty fly, shawty tight  
Shoulda stayed there all night  
With you (you) with you”

Emma begins removing her bra, Regina never left her eyes on her, she was practically sweating.

“I missed ya, picked ya  
Now it's the time I  
Get back up with you (you) girl with you  
Oh yeah” 

Emma began removing her panties, she went so low that now her pubic area was showing, she manages to hold onto it and with her other hand, she dropped her bra, it felt to the floor and now the room got loud

“Ohh yeah”

screamed a perved but it didn't mind Emma one bit, she was used to this by now.

“We used to kick up at the park  
Now she's all grown up (up)  
Rockin them stilettos  
Jumpin up outta that Mercedes truck (truck)”

She looked in Regina's direction winking again, Regina was now uncomfortable as she smiled slowly thinking that somewhat that song spoke to her. they were grown now, maybe she could found out what being with Emma would be like

“It was Keisha  
It was Sonya  
It was Tonya  
It was Monique  
It was Nicee  
It was Keke”

that's a long list she thought, as another thought poured in, why was she paying attention to what they said.

She was lying to herself if she thought that it doesn't concern her, but the truth was that she can relate. She felt like a fraud, a womanizer of the sort because She stopped dating guys after Emma left for college and no matter how many girls after girls she slept with, she would never find the one that reminds her of Emma.

“Now I see you at twenty-three  
All I can say is  
Ahhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh”

As the song continued, Emma was now turned around holding on to a barstool, she let her hand that was holding her panties go falling slowly from her thighs, she bent over, spreading her leg open, where everyone could see her intimate area.

Maybe Regina was ready to be with Emma now biting her lips, foaming at the mouth. 

“And I don't need no more for this here  
'Cause shawty right there is a ten, a ten  
Shawty you a ten  
Ten  
Shawty you a ten  
Ten  
Shawty you a ten  
A ten”

the song ended and all Regina could think was thank goodness because she was so close to breaking, so close to walking closer to Emma and asked that she joined her in her private room. She was so close to losing her self in front of her clients and fuck Emma in front of them, she was so close to pretending that it was only her and Emma in the room.

As Emma walked toward Regina to get in the room so she can get ready, Regina held her by the wrist

“Yes”

Said Emma innocently smiling

“How about we catch up"

Smiled Regina

"Possibly right now”

“I'd have to dress first, but I don't see why not,” 

said Emma.

Regina let go of her wrist and Emma went into the room, she got ready and came out joining Regina as she asked her to go to her own suit for a few drinks.

Emma wasn't dumb, she knew what a few drinks met. in fact, she was hoping for it to lead to something else. She entered Regina's room, studying her surrounding, it was beautiful, that reminded her of the day they first met.

“What would you have”

Echoed Regina offering Emma a drink picking up an empty glass

“What do you have”

Replied Emma

“Apple cider”

Echoed Regina

“Have you ever tried it”

She continues

“No, but I don't mind”

Replied Emma watching Regina walk to the kitchen, once there she told Emma

“Have a seat, make yourself comfortable  
I don't bite”

She said it so playfully darting her tongue out and licking her lips, that Emma thought she'd imagine it, "yes you will "but she did as told and found the comfiest stool bar near her. She handed her the drink, Emma took it but she lingered for a second letting their hand touch for longer than expected. At the contact, Regina jumped

“Sorry,” 

she said

“For what,” 

said Emma thinking that Regina was about to open up to her. It was clearly time to clear up a few things hiding in the past, but she didn't. Regina walks to her purse grabbing an envelope, swallows her drink quickly as possible and handed the envelope to Emma.

“Here, your pay” 

she replied with a smiled

“You were something else tonight”

She continued

“ not seeing me in a while I'd say you have no idea”

“Would you like to meet me again, "

Regina took a deep breath and Emma understood why she downed her drink quickly

" soon, I'd like to see you again”

Regina seems anxious, she clearly needed a drink, a boost of confidence and the alcohol did just that

“Sure “ 

Emma replied quickly deciding not to make her wait

“Can I ask you one more thing?” 

asked Regina finally gazing into her eyes

“Sure”

Replied Emma

“Want to take a picture together, I'll send it to mom, "

With a smile, she continued

"God knows she missed you”

Mom was short for Ms. Mills, the mother they both shared since she was five and the only person that she hasn't talked to in a few years, Emma really wanted to ask Regina 'don't you miss me' but she didn't, after all, why make life more difficult.

“Ok”

She simply replied.

with her biggest smile, Regina picked up her phone and made the silliest face, Emma watched her and acted surprised. They both didn't expect to see each other again, so before leaving, they exchange numbers and went their separate ways again.


	7. Love, after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL DEPICTION OF THIS CHAPTER TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES.  
> hopefully, I will get better at this😂😂  
> Thank you for reading, enjoy.

seeing Regina's name on the caller ID was the last thing that Emma expected, at that  
Two weeks later after their encounter.

“Hello”

“Emma hi,” 

said the sultry voice on the other line

“What are you doing tomorrow”

“Oh I don't know let me check my calendar”

Really Emma, smooth real smooth, you're a striper, how busy can you day be. She rolled her eyes mentally kicking herself for that, she was playing hard to get, that's what she did best when she liked someone but with Regina, she thought, I better act fast before she changes her mind. After a few minutes of being silent

“Am free,  why? what up”

“Excellent, would you like to join me for lunch around two”

Thank God thought Emma, for a minute there I thought she was about to ask for a private party for herself and am not prepared for that.

She took the phone off her ear, took a deep breath and replied

“I don't see why not, where”

“The Plaza” 

ok thought Emma again pulling the phone off her hear, maybe she wanted a party after all, but she owns the place.  
Trying to place two and two together making sense of the change in Regina's choice, she finally replied

“Ok”

Regina was excited on the other line

“Maybe we can have that drink I asked two weeks ago”

Echoed Regina clearly smiling

“I knew she wants to fuck me “

exclaimed Emma not realizing she still had the phone to her ear

“What was that “

ask Regina

“I was saying, I thought we already had that drink”

She played it like a pro

“no sweetheart that was work, "

Replied Regina

"this is me asking an old friend to reconnect”

“Ok I'll see you tomorrow”

Echoed Emma has they both waited for the other to hang up the phone first.

The next day, Emma left school at 11,  
She already took care of her exams, so she didn't lie to Regina when she said she was available. She'll have the results next week so for now, she drove home in her yellow bug trying to be ready for her date, if she can call it that. 

She had on a white tank top with the tightest skinny jeans she could find, then she grabs her blue leather jacket.those were her favorite, she quickly told herself. She then tries curling her hair adding volume to her beautiful blonde locks and thirty minutes later she exclaimed

“Am ready, she's going to die when she sees me”

she was out the door, she was now at Regina's plaza, she went to the front desk

“Am here to see Regina”, 

she told the receptionist

“Hi I'm Belle, She's expecting you on the terrace.  
Turn on your right, you really can't miss it”

“Thank you”

She did as instructed, stepping outside there was Regina, their eyes locked on each other for less than a minute, she stood up

“Emma”

Emma walks in her direction engulfing her in a hug. She smelled like apple, I miss this about her thought Emma. They stayed like this for almost five minutes before Regina broke free

“have a seat, I have to say I wasn't sure if you'd show”

Getting in her seat with a flirty tone

“Anything for you Regina,  
You know that”

“Well you left I thought some things will change”

“I left that's it but it wasn't because of you”

Then another blonde interrupted them 

“Regina hi”

Kissing her on the cheek

“Sorry am late”

She really didn't acknowledge Emma, she just grabbed the nearest chair and position herself between them.

Regina finally found the courage to speak

“Kat this is Emma”

“Hello am Regina's best friend”

In Emma's mind, all she was thinking was “What did she just say” 

raging of emotion fighting to come out " "hell no" thought Emma staring at the new blonde strangely

When kat extended her hand for Emma to take it, it took a minute but she did. Shaking her hand

“Replace me already” 

Emma Did her best to smile at Regina,  
Kat looked confused, she looks in Regina direction for guidance or confirmation that she didn't mess up something

“Uh kat,  
I know Emma since I was six”

Exclaimed Regina

“Ok”

This blonde didn't get it and clueless at that, she had no idea what Regina meant,  
So Regina told her a different way

“Emma was you, before you”

They can see the reaction in Kat's eyes

“Ding ding ding, "

said Emma in a mocking voice with a smile.

“Oh sorry” 

replied kat

“Please don't be,” 

said, Regina

“But can I talk to Emma in private please”

“Sure” 

she got up and went inside

“So,” 

said Emma raising her eyebrows

“Emma am sorry”

“What are you sorry for” 

she kept pushing Regina if she continues she'll be lucky if she wants to see her again

“Emma I'd never replaced you."

She echoed softly

"Kat was supposed to meet me before you showed up, but I forgot she's actually early on occasion."

When Emma didn't acknowledge Regina, she continued

"I didn't expect her to show up on us, I've been so lonely since you left, you have to understand, I needed a  friend, besides I've never told her about you”

“Great because you're ashamed of me”

Emma try being  cold to Regina but what she didn't expect was Regina's response

“No Emma,”

she said with teary eyes

“You mean so much more to me”

She brought her hand to Emma's cheeks, with the prettiest smile that Emma remembered and staring into deep blue eyes

“Now how about that drink”

“Regina it's one “

Exclaimed Emma staring at her phone.

“I remember you said you were free, you're not going anywhere soon are you”

Replied Regina

No, she wasn't she thought and replied

“Where to Ms. Mills”

“My room”

They made their way to the lobby, where kat was chatting up Belle.  
Regina left Emma standing there in the middle of the Plaza as she went to hug kat.  
She wonders what they could be talking about aa Regina walked toward her

“Nice to meet you, Emma, “

said kat with a smile waving quickly

“You too” 

but Regina was already by her side ushering her toward the elevator

“What was that about”

“I canceled lunch”

“ she wasn't too happy I presume”

Regina knew when Emma was nervous she tends to ramble on, she turned facing Emma, closing the distance between them with a kiss taking Emma by surprise.

"Uhmm.what.."

Echoed Emma as they finally broke free, Regina place her hand on Emma's hips and echoed

“No sweetheart, she understood because you are lunch”

Licking her lips

“Charming, am starving ”

“Well fuck Regina, warn me next time ”

“Shhh”

demanded Regina placing her fingers on Emma's lip, 

“you talk too much”

Resuming their kiss, Regina heard Emma moan for the first time since they met again, she couldn't control her ecstasy. She let go of Emma to exit the elevator, they walked a few steps down the hall before reaching her suite , once again Emma eyes never left Regina's body, she opens the door and motion for Emma to get in, once there Regina followed, she locked the door behind her turning to face Emma. They didn't waste any time devouring each other lips Like animals.

Emma's hand was wondering to Regina cleavage while Regina grabbed Emma forcefully by her ass. During all the moaning and grabbing, they ended up in Regina room, Regina was leading the way, she took Emma's jacket off leaving her in her white tank top, stepping backward so Emma could see her, she proceeded to remove her own clothes, Emma was amazed at how Regina figure look so we'll constructed 

“You're so fucking beautiful”

“Ohh that”

 said Regina pointing to her sculpted figure 

“wait till you see the rest of me”

She was wearing a black leather jacket similar to Emma's and a red top, she already stepped out of her boots and now she stood in her black lace bra, giving Emma her back she looked over her shoulder

“A little help please”

Emma understood, she moved to Regina placing a kiss on her collar bone while taking out her bra, Regina let the garment slide off her shoulder then grab hold of Emma's hand placing them on her breast.

A shiver escape Emma's lips, she was so lost in thought, while Regina move Emma's hand to her black mini skirt, Emma found her way to the zippers removing them and Regina was out of them, turning facing Emma, 

“I've waited so long for  you”

Emma didn't say a word, Regina was now in her bra, she place Emma's hand in between them making Emma feel all the warmth she had to offer and upon contact, Emma could see how Regina wanted her.

“Gosh you're so wet”

“All for you”

Replied Regina, she began moving Emma's hand up and down creating friction

“Ahhh Emma,  
Take them off “

Emma did as she was told removing the last of Regina's garment, as she was removing her garment, she knelt on her knees and there she saw what Regina was hiding between her legs,

“Please” 

said the voice above her, that sweet smell was intoxicating, she couldn't resist any longer she darts out her tongue on her clit and Regina was losing it

“So sensitive” 

She hears from Emma, Regina was trying not to cause a scene, she held out her hand for Emma to stand up, and when she did

Regina moved her hand to Emma's belt. she pushes down her jeans, trying to get Emma out of them, when she was done, she pushed Emma on her back, they ended up in bed where Regina begin kissing Emma's neck, she closed her eyes letting Regina work her way to her stomach and there she felt slender fingers removing her undergarment. Regina tosses them aside and opens Emma's tights, she decides not to wait any longer

“So wet, aren't we”

All she heard was a whimper, Emma's clit was screaming with need so Regina moves her index finger closer to Emma's clit, in an upward motion, she descended to her fold, spreading it apart, she let it slide in  just enough to  hear Emma scream

“Oh gosh” 

she brought her fingers to her lips, sucking and savoring Emma's juice

“Uhm” 

was all Emma heard before Regina spoke again

“Open up charming, mommy got an appetite”

And just like that she felt  Regina's tongue beginning to work around her clit, she felt so soft. She tries her best not to come so quickly but she lost it.

Five minutes in she was screaming

“Regina am coming”

Regina chuckled under her, she stopped with her tongue and places two fingers deep inside her where she found Emma's g-spot

“ Oh fuck Regina am coming”

“Good “ 

said Regina, placing a kiss on her left thigh

“Am still not done with you”

Fifteen minutes in, Emma was still coming, she held on to Regina's hand as if it was too much to take, propping herself on her elbow, Regina's face was telling her so much

“Kiss me” 

she demanded

Regina came to her, keeping up her rhythm, giving her a sloppy kiss. their lips touched but Regina's tongue slid across Emma's lips,  before pulling away, she bit her bottom lip and Emma was still screaming. 

finally, Regina stopped, Emma was now breathing hard

“Wow” 

she managed to let out in between breath

“Wow indeed, get under the covers”

came Regina's reply, watching Emma getting comfortable, she moved to lay on top of her

Emma kisses her head

“My turn”

she tries shifting so she can be on top but before she had a chance Regina stopped her 

“Relax,  
we have time”

laying her back down

“Am never leaving you again”

“I know” 

they left it at that then drifted to sleep, with Emma's guard down sleeping peacefully, Regina had other plans.


	8. Paybacks a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right, folks, I got bit by the inspiration bug.😂😂  
> More smut coming your way.  
> Let me know how I did and enjoy❤❤

Emma woke  up the next day feeling soft hands rubbing her legs and smooth lips kissing her neck

“Wake up” 

said the heavenly voice,

Emma was a heavy sleeper, she thought she was dreaming, it took forever for her to open her eyes. Instead of catching up as she hoped, Regina couldn't keep her hands off her, they explored each others body as if they were teenagers.

Emma tried remembering where she was and the last thing she remembered was Regina telling her to sleep. She forgot what time it was because she never left her room, she didn't go home

“Regina” 

She whispered

“Yes”

Came the reply, now proceeding to Emma's collarbone and darting her lips leaving wet trails of kisses along the way.

"Wake up darling”

Sounds so hot when it came from her, Anyone could call her that but now it was coming from Regina's lips. 

Emma was lost in her thoughts because, in their adult life, she had a better understanding of why Regina was always following her around like a lost puppy.

she realized that she would love being Regina's slave, at that moment she wanted to return the favor of making Regina scream her name. 

Feeling so hot and bothered by the heat emanating in between her tight, she opened her eyes suddenly feeling an object poking her center

"What the.."

She echoed

" hell”

Jumping abruptly on her elbow to see the cause, Regina sat on her knees holding her by her ankle so she'd have nowhere to run; with a dildo half the size of her arm.

Eyes wide open and surprised by Regina's behavior, Emma found the courage to speak again

"What….. “

shaking her head in disbelief and sputtering along the  way

"What are you doing?”

Regina didn't answer, she grabbed her ankle sliding her forward and landing her on her back. 

She was now on top of Emma, spreading her leg open and holding her by her wrist.  
she roughly bit her hear And suddenly, the love in Regina's voice that she heard hours earlier wasn't there

"Paybacks a bitch Emma"

Trying to understand Regina's response Emma replied

“ but What did I.....”

In mid-sentence Regina stop her with a kiss, she moved her arm around Emma locking her hands in hers so she wouldn't move then she quickly retreated seeing Emma reaction

"uhhhh what did I do Regina”

Emma forgot her recent situation thinking of the cause of Regina anger, she felt her blood rushing to her head, Regina was holding on to Emma's wrist so thigh that Emma began to worry

"This isn't funny”

Struggling to break free, but Regina was stronger. 

How can such a small thing like her be so strong, she wasn't so strong when we were kids. She'd know because one of their favorite games was wrestling, and Emma always won. Regina saw the confusing look in Emma's eyes

“Disappointed”

was all Regina said

“How did you get so strong”

Replied Emma still trying to wiggle away from Regina

“We are not kids anymore, now I can beat some things out of you”

Regina spoke as if Emma was a stranger to her, she made sure to scare her straight and that way Emma knew that this wasn't a game any longer.

Without any warning, she moved her hands displaying a handcuff. There's no way Regina was about to hurt her, she loved her

“Where the hell did that come from” 

realizing what Regina was doing Emma kept fighting to be on top but to no avail, Regina moved to cuff Emma to the headboard.

“Regina I don't like being dominated  
You know that since we were kids  
What The fuck”

Holding on to her wrist shackle to the bed, Regina move her other hand to her dildo

"The fuck indeed”

She knew very well what Emma was referring to. in high school, she had to fight a jerk trying to have his way with Emma.

Regina recalled currently dating a jerk named Killian, he wanted to sleep with her and brag to his friends trashing her reputation but Emma heard him in the hallways. Even thou they weren't on good speaking terms, Emma didn't want to let anyone hurt Regina.

caught because of his ego, Killian thought Emma would change Regina's mind despite the thought that they weren't related, he thought by having someone close to her he could mislead Emma into believing his feelings for her were real and only then he could finally take advantage of Regina.

emma wasn't a fool, she knew full well that when the time was right Regina would dump him eventually. when his plan didn't work, he decided to confront her. He blamed Emma for destroying his reputation in school because as a brat, everyone called him on his effort to be destroyed by a girl his own age.

Kids were cruel, they bullied him because he couldn't get one girl in school that was popular than him. Bothered by the fact that Regina and Emma made a mockery of him, he invited Emma to a party which turned out that she was the only guess.

Her Emma thought Regina, she happened to wander around the neighborhood that same night and decided to surprise him when she should have been grounded for skipping school two weeks earlier. 

It turns out that she liked him and wanted to make amends, Regina knocked on the door and all she heard was a familiar voice screaming to be “ letting out and letting go”.

Killian parents weren't home so Regina kept banging on the door a little harder until he opened the door seemingly surprise to see her. Regina's instinct kicked in, she kicks the front door rushing passed him searching for who that voice belongs too and there in his room she found  Emma on the floor fighting for her life.

She knew Emma wasn't into guys but the jerk wouldn't stop bragging about how his dick would change her mind about the female form.

" Asshole” he even insinuated that the three of them became acquainted with each other's sexual needs. Regina laughed at the thought as if Regina would ever share  Emma with anyone other than herself.

he came near to stripping Emma of what was most precious of hers but at the time Regina was taking boxing lessons so, she bruises him badly, nearly killing him and sending him to school bragging about how he won a fight. 

he was embarrassed to admit to his friends that a girl really was to blame for the damage of him coming closer to losing a limb, again, She left him be and broke up with him afterward and they never talked about it ever since.

Now it was time to be irrational, when it came to sex Regina was always the rough one. Emma knew this because of her late nights when they had the house to themselves, she would hear Regina's guess screaming her name and begging her to stop, she never questioned Regina then and after the way, Regina treated her earlier, she never saw this coming.

regina placed her hand on the base of her dildo finding Emma's entrance and thrusting forward. Emma was caught off guard, while the dildo moved in stretching her pussy

“Ahh Regina”

Looking away, and masking her cry

“Why did you leave”

Asked Regina but Emma wouldn't speak, so she moved closer spreading her legs apart, farther, thrusting deeper this time

“Ahh re….  
Regina  
We are back to this again”

That was the wrong answer, Regina seem upset, thrusting into her faster by the seconds replying

"Again”

screaming and thrusting her hips making sure that Emma felt her dildo deep inside her walls.

“That's the first”

Moving her hips trusting  into Emma faster, her face was full of emotion, Emma was feeling  every stroke in Between breath

“Why does it look like you're enjoying this”

“ohhhhhh…..  
I am”

In between breath followed by

“ strapless dildo sweetheart, it's the 21st century.  
bought this ever since  we met again”

Regina could barely breathe now, she let go of Emma, resting her arm on both sides of the bed bringing her mouth near Emma's hear

“I've been waiting to see how it feels”

Biting her earlobe, she brought her tongue licking it. She then moved her hips pushing the dildo in Emma feeling the pressure

"So fucking good”

She then placed a kiss on her cheeks, she stayed there for a few minutes before moving her hips, again and again, each time was deeper than the last one and finally

“Ahh Emma”

Emma was whimpering, a wet tear dripping down her face. Lifting herself off of her, Regina brought her hand wiping them away.  
She stood off Emma now on her knees, she places her arm around Emma's waist grabbing her hips, propping her in the air inch above the bed; while making sure that Emma's back was still on the bed. 

Regina grabbed a few pillows that she brought in while Emma was asleep resting her lower back on top of them. Moving closer, grabbing Emma's left leg, she enters her again.this time, she didn't slow down, nor did she make sure taking in slower stroke 

“I asked you a fucking question”

Emma looked up to her eyes and said the only thing that she was trying to hide for  years in between catching her breath

"Ahh...  
Regina  
I love you”

Emmas' eyes were filled with tears once again and the thrusting stop.

Regina was now crying, She pulled herself out of Emma distancing herself an inch from where Emma was lying, resting on her knees

“Am sorry,  
Am so sorry”

She brought her hand to her face hiding it, she now realizes that she was hurting Emma.

That's what she did best, hurting people, ever since her parents told them that they couldn't be together. She knew why they were old-fashioned and tradition meant everything to them.sure they were dating other people when they were younger, they were never older than them but Regina's Parents felt different about them because they weren't the same age. And living under the same roof, they had to be careful before it went too far.

they were ok with everything else but when it came to Regina, the mills were conflicted. They both felt closer to each other but before it went further the mills intervene. Regina dropped her hand seeing the women in front of her, she was beautiful and all she did was being cruel and unusual, shed even felt brutal. She moves closer to Emma trying to set her free, at the touch of Regina's hand, Emma flinched, moving her head on the other side.

“Emma”

Regina begins, reaching on her nightstand was a golden key. Now freeing her while placing her other hand to Emma's face. 

“Look at me”

Emma still wasn't looking in Regina's direction, Regina moved back a few inches giving Emma some space. Only then did she rose up now Sitting up on the bed holding her leg against her chest, and did as ask. She looked in Regina's direction and there she saw  Regina was sobbing again

"Am so sorry, this …”

She manages to let out, taking in a deep breath

“this is what I became without you, heartless  
I've always loved you and am sorry  
I've just lost myself  
I didn't even think I'd run into you again, I didn't know if you'd still loved me”

She leaps off the bed landing next to Emma taking her in her arms

" right now it's very doubtful”

Emma felt wet tears on her shoulder, she then realized that this was Regina. She never knew how much she'd enjoy being roughly handled, she knew Regina was always rough and she knew she loved being on top, but Regina took control of her and made her forget everything.

She never saw how vulnerable Regina was, she held her back placing a soft kiss on her cheeks 

“It's ok”

Stroking her hair

"I'll tell you more if you keep going”

Regina pulled back seeing if she was dreaming, Emma was smiling back at her

“What are you serious”

"Yes Regina, show me more”

As if nothing just took place, Regina was still trying to understand Emma's reply

"I've just hurt you and you still want   
more”

"Regina don't make me change my mind”

Either I broke her or she's actually that kinky, Regina left that thought fly in that she had an idea

“Ok  
Turn around”

Emma turned as requested, her ass now visible to Regina in the air. Regina brought her hand spanking it and  
Emma squeal

"Regina”

"Right sorry  
I mean you have a perfect ass”

Echoed Regina

"Me oh wait till you see what I'll do with yours”

Replied Emma

Bringing her hand spanking Emma again to gain her attention

"On all four Emma"

Regina quickly added before moving closer placing the tip of her dildo to Emma's clit, rubbing it slowly

“Ahh Regina”

Regina Made sure to reassure Emma this time before moving in

“You ready”

"Yes”

Was all it took for Regina to enter her again, she started slowly breathing in Emma's whimper

“ Regina”

Regina places her hand on her hips informing her

“Emma I'll move faster in a few minutes ok”

“Ok”

Reaching an understanding, Regina brought her hand to hold onto Emma's ass spreading it apart. Then she started moving a little faster

“Oh God"

“Am flattered”

Answered Regina Creeping up a smile

"Ass”

Regina made sure to shut Emma up by picking up the paste 

"Ohh fuck”

"Am sorry I didn't hear that”

Emma spoke louder,

"Regina fuck”

her head now buried into the pillow, grabbing the sheets

“I thought that's what I was doing."

Grabbing a handful of hair, pulling her backward

"Fucking you”

Faster and now deeper, she Added

"Now back to earlier, why did you leave me”

Emma found the strength and reply

"I left because I love you”

"You know you get distant when you want something”

Regina told her

“Nooo …..  
no, I don't”

Came Emma's reply in between breath

"Yes….. you…... do….”

Braked Regina And With every word, she thrust in Emma a little harder

"Nooo I don't”

Continue Emma in between breath,  
Feeling the argument being so relentless, it's like they were five again

"So you don't feel so distant right now with me being a good fuck”

Emma didn't notice that the deeper Regina went she was so close to running, she was coming again and again. She didn't want Regina to know how badly she was enjoying this but it was too late, with every stroke, Emma was running away from her, inching forward to the headboard and repositioning her hip to the point that Regina had to notice. She grabbed her, placing her on all four

"Now stay here or Am going deeper and I promise you I will come one way or another”

Arching her back so she can get a better view at her ass, she brought her hand smacking it once again

"So answer me”

“Regina”

Regina ignores Emma's plea, thrusting deep inside Emma and there she felt the heat in her stomach, she was coming too. She looked down at the women bringing out the worst in her and spoke her name

“Emma”

“am not distant”

Was all Emma let out then  
Regina slightly pulled out without leading Emma on her next move, her dildo was drench; Emma came on it from top till near where her base meet her entrance connecting to her own clit

“Oh really”

After inspecting it by running her fingers on it, she places the same hand around Emma's waist reaching for her clit pinching it between her fingers

“Fuck Regina don't...  
I don't”

Not convinced of Emma's argument, Regina decided to push her further

"Really this dick that's fucking you  said otherwise”

Truth is Emma was always on top, roleplaying or not, she was always the aggressor now Regina was breaking her and against her own will, she was enjoying it. she knew Regina mean well, she decided to fully give in to her.

“Fine Just put it back ”

Regina begins rubbing her clit

"and I thought you didn't like dicks”

She meant it as a joke but Emma was ready to defend herself, she was this close to coming again, when Regina stopped in her tracks, typical, just like a dude

"Regina now is not the time to questions my sexuality, furthermore you sleep with both genders. Our parents knew better than that .now shut up and fuck me”

Regina was surprised by Emma's replied, they both had a sailor's mouth but when she decided to play rough with Emma, Emma decided to beat her at her own game. They bud head often when they were kids but Regina always knew that Emma was her soul mate, she was the only one who wasn't intimidated by her. 

"As you wish”

“I love this women” she let out in silence, so Emma couldn't hear then she realized that Emma was sexually frustrated of waiting, she pushed back in Enough to feel the vibration near her clit. Now they were both screaming each other's name

“Emma”

“Regina ahhhh  
Uhhhh am coming”

Regina let go of Emma's clit grabbing her hips closer to her, with a few more strokes; they both came undone. Emma felt on the bed and Regina on Top of her, breathing heavily. Regina moved to pull out of  her, her elbow supporting her when she felt a wet spot in between her tight


	9. Future plans

"Oh my what a mess”

The bed was drenched in Emma's juice

“You're a squirter now, I shouldn't wait weeks to fuck you”

Smacking her ass again

“I think I love this new side of you”

Emma slightly turned facing Regina

“Ah ah not funny"

Blushing slightly she echoed

"I feel very vulnerable right now”

“Don't be”

Replied Regina standing off the bed offering Emma her hands

“Come on”

Emma took it now following Regina into another room, which was her bathroom and turned on the light

“Sit down”

pointing to the bathtub, Emma went in and Regina begins running the water. She went into a cabinet coming back with a bar of soap and cinnamon scented shower gel.

Regina knew that the essence was her favorite, ever since they were kids, she knew that Emma would use the gel on her upper body and the soap on her hands and feet. It was strange to her but to Emma, it helped her relax.

She also remembers that she would take a longer period of time, soaking in the bathtub, she was the hardest to wait on at any giving time, she was always late because of Emma, so one day she decided to keep her scent on hand. 

She doesn't remember how long it has been since she started this routine in hope that one day it would come in handy, he hoped that it would be of use so she didn't question it.

“You remember”

Echoed Emma Smiling back at Regina Smelling cinnamon into the air.

“I'll back. make yourself comfortable”

So Emma did, closing her eyes and a minute later Regina appeared with a bottle of Chardonnay and two glasses in hand

“I promise I'm not trying to take advantage of you”

Echoed Regina

"Right because you only bring the good stuff to fulfill your selfish needs”

Replied Emma

“Hey”

Exclaimed Regina passing her  a glass full

“That hurts my feelings you know”

Emma was reluctantly taking the glass

“Regina it's five in the morning”

Regina quickly place the bottle near the tub

“Well, it's five o'clock somewhere else"

With a smile, she continues

"Please don't judge me; besides one glass wouldn't hurt.”

Passing Emma her glass again and this time, she took it.

“Alexa play my playlist”

Emma thought someone was in the room with them

“Who's Alexa”

“Oh my God Emma you are so ancient"

Joked Regina 

"Am insulted”

Embarrass Emma was  blushing,

When the music started playing Emma suddenly remembered seeing an object resembling a Bluetooth speaker in the corner when Regina spoke it lit up “ok “  said the voice .she also remember seeing it on TV, it could be because she didn't have used for it.

Regina's playlist was filled with music from Prince, David Bowie and modern or rap music like Jay_z, Beyonce, Wale, Dj Snake, and occasionally, public Emmy would blast through the speakers.

'Oh my God Regina was a gangster in hiding'

She laughed at her own comment

Regina was on the floor on a bunch of towels keeping her company near the tub, while another prince music was playing.

They were sitting there for a while now, Emma could see through the window that it wouldn't take long now for sunrise to enter the room almost blinding her

“I need your love babe

that's all I am living for

Yea-ah “

Regina notices the sun creeping in, she stood up closing the blind and dimming the light. Then she moved to regain her spot near Emma.

“I don't want to pressure you, baby, 

but all I ever wanted to do

I wanna be your lover

I wanna be The only one that makes you come running

I wanna be your lover

Oh Lover yeah

I want to Turn you on the turn you out

All night long make you shout

I want to be the only you come for”

A smile spread on her face never leaving Regina's movement swaying to the music as if Emma wasn't in the room. Regina stop in her track realizing Emma was watching her

“What”

“Is that your way of asking me out”

Joining each other in laughter, Regina finally asked

“How did the others ask you out”

'Oh shit the others, I didn't tell her'  
She was panicking but she tried her best keeping her cool.

'I need to tell her'. Emma's mind was racing, after all of this she was still a virgin and that was her biggest secret; now she wasn't anymore because of Regina.

how did she let it go this far, she had no idea, She looked down avoiding Regina's eyes trying to find a way of telling her

“Emma”

Said Regina placing a hand on her arm

“Don't”

Emma panicked, pulling away

“Emma what happened”

'This woman wasn't distant a minute ago,'  
Thought Regina, was it the question that she asked or was it what they have done earlier finally coming to her and Emma was realizing what a mistake being with Regina was. 

Whatever it was, Regina wasn't mentally prepared to hear what Emma was about to tell her

“Am not,  
I mean I was”

Closing her eyes taking a deep breath, she brought her knees to her chest now avoiding Regina's gaze

“I was a virgin a few hours ago”

The silence was all they both heard, Regina was staring at her as if she didn't understand. A few minutes later, she found the courage to speak again mostly in disbelief

“Wait what”

Nervously, Emma place her head on her knees

“Virgin Regina, never been with anyone, as in never but you, just now”

Regina said nothing, still gazing into Oblivion as if she would find an answer. Emma moved her hand off of her splashing them in the water on her sides angrily

“ For fuck sake Regina as in never been fucked”

Water splashing on Regina seems to have an effect

“I know what the fuck you meant ….”

In mid-sentence, coming to her own realization

“But that means you let me…”

Without finishing her sentence, she stood up running to the room to inspect the sheets, she saw a few drops of blood. 

"Ohh Emma"

She breathes out slightly and a billion questions rushed Into her mind, how couldn't she tell, Emma was a stripper for fuck sake, how the hell couldn't she tell.

again she realized that she was pretty stereotypically judgemental of Emma's occupation. She convinces herself that she didn't care what Emma was or who she'd fucked, but it happened to be her. 

She was Emma's first ever, that's not the way she wanted it to go, but she'd lost her humanity and hurt the women she claimed to love.it was still dark outside, when they woke up, so  she wouldn't have seen this coming, she had so many questions ,she just went with her urges. She ran back to Emma's side.

Kneeling near the tub, grabbing Emma's hand

“Am so sorry”

Crying uncontrollably, 

“I shouldn't have, this wasn't how it supposed to be. Am so sorry, I'll understand if you want to leave me again after this but please forgive me “

For a minute it was silent in the room before Emma's reply

“Regina you can't rape the willing”

With a billion other things and reactions to come out of their situation, Regina never thought that this is what Emma had to say. She had it, she was furious but then again this was her Emma, she hides being her jokes to suppress her anger

“Damn it Emma, this serious   
What the hell”

Dropping Regina's hands

“What do you want me to say Regina,

Am fucked up like that"

She screamed

"Insane!!!! there you have it  
Are you fucking happy”

Before resuming her place in the tub she snatches the bottle near Regina inspecting it

“fuck, "

She continues disappointed

"I think I might need something stronger for this damn conversation.”

Regina came closer once again trying to remove the bottle from her hand

“What!!!! damn it”

The tone of Emma's voice Alarmed Regina, she steps backward taking a  better look at the broken look in Emma's face. She tries again removing the bottle from Emma and even then, Emma held it stronger closer to her.

“Emma”

As to reprimand her like a child, she gave her that look “you are starting to piss me off” Emma knew that look, it's the same one Regina gave her when they were kids.

That look when Regina couldn't have whatever she wanted her way and Emma knew this too well, she wasn't about to let Regina have her way. 

Emma was fighting her emotions and It went like this for a few minutes before Regina brought the bottle to her again. Emma pulls it back, once again but this time Regina landed atop Emma kissing her. 

Their lips locked for a while before Emma finally let go of the bottle, Regina closes her eyes holding the bottle while her other hand was holding on to the tub steadying her,  
She then broke free from the kiss placing the bottle on the floor. 

Emma's eyes were still closed as Regina places one hand behind her head entangling her fingers in messy blonde curls. There, she moved to reclaim the lips of the women that has her lost for words.

Regina positions herself in the tub closer to Emma, never leaving her lips when they broke free from each other, she noticed a streak of tear on Emma's face. Instead of wiping it down, she held Emma closer to her chest bringing her to the other side of the tub. Emma laid on top of her and they stayed like this for a while, no words were spoken until Emma let out a yawn.

“Com'on up”

Emma got up and Regina step out of the tub drying her feet on the towel she was sitting on, she then walked near the closet grab hold of her bathrobes and handed one to Emma. 

Putting hers on, she echoed

“Put this on”

Emma did as ask, then Regina took Emma by the hand placing her on the same towel that she was standing on. Kneeling in front of her she moved her hands from her feet and above her knees absorbing leftover liquid that was still visible. Once dry, she took Emma's hand heading to a hallway not far from them. Leading her to a gold plated door, Emma was reluctant to move; she stopped in her track leaving Regina stepping forward. She let go of her hand, Regina felt the sudden change so She moved closer reassuring her

“This is the guest room”

Placing her arms around her, She places a soft kiss on her temple

“We need to sleep, you can leave as soon as you feel like it. I won't Keep you here if you don't want too.”

When Emma didn't move, nor replied, she quickly added

“I've learned that I can't always have my way with you, although you always try to resist."

With a smile, she continued

"We are not kids anymore  
Am here for you Emma and am not ever letting you go"

This time Emma places her hand around Regina's own when Regina moved to resume in her track, Emma followed her, Regina turned the lights on and asked Emma to get under the covers just like she did several hours ago

Emma laid down opposite of Regina so she can have a better view of the doorway.  
when Regina was about to speak again, Emma didn't let her finish.

“Turn on your side”

Regina flashed her a smile doing as ask and Emma moved closer to her holding her tight as possible as if this was the last time as if they wouldn't see each other again.

“Emma I was supposed to protect you”

“You are”

Placing a quick kiss on Her Cheek

“By the way how did you always manage to get out even tho I always made you face the door."

Running her hands slowly through Regina's arm

"You know that's just so I can tell who's coming in right!!!”

Regina places a kiss softly on her hand and replied

“ Once you fall asleep, You're a heavy sleeper.  
The only thing that'll wake you up would be food and recently, "

Regina left out a small laugh 

" I just found out my tongue between your thighs”

Slightly turning to see Emma's reaction and taking in her victory, Emma let go of Regina bringing her hand smacking Regina's ass

“Ok show off”

Resuming to their position, Emma realizes why she loved holding Regina close. 

“But this was always my job even as a kid.  
During the day you would nag me and at night, I would just give in. cuddles with you are the best”

Regina found Emma's hand resuming on her waist and brought it to her lips, kissing the back of her hand.

“I love you.  
I love you so much”

“I know  
I love you too”

Replied Emma

“So do we have any future plans or do you think our Parents will flip of joy again like Every Time they saw us together”

Echoed Regina

“Shit your parents always scared me in case you didn't know”

Joked Emma

“I think you were scared of me”

Echoed Regina

“Don't be so sure, you'll soon find out what am ca- pa-bb- le offff”

There was no way for Regina to be alarmed but Emma punctuated the last syllable of her sentence to give Regina a hint as she remembers, They did that a lot as children.  
it was their secret way of communicating, when Emma or Regina wanted to gain each other's attention, they would accentuate every syllable to the last word of the sentence stopping at the last consonant or vowel. It was annoying at time but they kept it interesting. That actually meant watch your back, this is about to be interesting and Instantly Regina understood as she replied

“Emma”

Emma didn't answer and she tried again

“Emma stop playing”

Halfway turning around smacking her arm seeing  the wide smile on Emma's face

“I didn't say anything”

Replied Emma

“Fine”

Disappointed Regina was too tired to argue turning facing the door once again and closing her eyes

"Now sleep ”


	10. Wrong turn and coincidences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering what I  did in this chapter listen to  
> Don't Leave by  
> Snakehips & MØ  
> This is where my inspiration came from  
> Enjoy

Regina woke up the next day in the harms of a blonde figure, with her hair flowing down her face hiding her true nature. “Emma” it all came back to her now, she remembered how her morning started with Emma, and how the night took a turn from something worse to something beautiful. 

Her head rested on Emma's chest and her leg was intertwined into Emma's own, she brought her hand clearing Emma's face while her eyes quickly roamed  Emma's body.

“ beautiful”

She met it as a whisper but it echoed a little louder than expected. She brought her hand covering her mouth hoping not to wake Emma but it was too late, she saw Emma's eyes fluttered open.

“You too gorgeous”

She wasn't hoping for Emma to hear her, in fact, she wasn't hoping for Emma to still be in her bed.she was sure she had to go to work or other things to do, she jumped off the bed getting away from Emma's harm

“Sorry am staring”

Emma flashed her a smile

“I get that a lot”

Regina smile back at her, stepping away from the bed grabbing her robe covering herself, seeing this Emma jumped off the bed holding her by her wrist before she could go any further

“Hey where's the fire”

Placing her other hand to her chin so she can gaze into Regina's eyes

“Am sure you have to work”

“I don't want to”

Replied Emma

" am sure you got something"

Echoed Regina as Emma brought herself closer to Regina's personal space, she leans placing a short filled kiss on her cheeks, she went closer to her hear

“I want to stay here with you”

Pulling back to see how Regina would react,  
They stayed there gazing in each other's eyes before Regina stepped closer to Emma taking her lips into hers, she was not letting go of Emma, She roamed her hand into her back grabbing  her ass causing Emma to break free from the kiss catching her breath

“I don't want to start you up”

But Regina wasn't listening, her mouth found its way to her neck

“I didn't start”

Now Tracing her tongue closer to Emma's hear biting it

“You shouldn't look so damn good”

Before Emma could open her mouth to answer Regina, the bell to the suite rang.

“Expecting someone”

That seems to get Regina's attention, she let go of Emma placing a quick kiss on her cheeks

“Uhmm what day is it”

Sarcastically Emma smiled and replied

“Tuesday your majesty”

“Ass”

As always they bickered like a married couple, as a child Emma always complain how much of a diva Regina was and couldn't remember any simple task such as a date or lack of organization. She even wonders how she manages to run a whole plaza but then again having others at her becking call was always Regina’s special gift, she couldn't blame her because Regina had the look.

In the meantime,  
Regina was trying to remember what her plan included on a Tuesday before she came to her senses, there was a knock on the door. She ran to the door not realizing that Emma was covered in her bed sheets following her.

“ this better be important”

Opening the door, a brunette stood half dressed in a red and black school girl uniform flashing her a smile

“Hi”

Said the figure in front of her  
And before  she could respond to Emma's voice echo behind her

“Ruby”

Ruby was an escort that Regina would hire for the company every Tuesday and Thursday of the week. 

Things between the two were sexually heating up but when Emma called her name, it seems that they knew each other.

Regina forgot that she invited Emma over in Hope of reconnecting that now she was facing another woman that she used to sleep with , she had forgotten to tell ruby for the past month not show up but now Regina was panicking, she had so many questions but instead of letting her imagination get the better of her, she found her voice

“Ruby”

Ruby flashed her a smile

“Are you going to let me in”

“Uhh yeah”

She heard Emma reply, so Regina took Ruby's hand leading her into her room

“Hi how are you”

Ruby study Regina's state then turned to Emma, she knew she walked into something she shouldn't have. Shaking her head she replied

“Really Regina, that's not what you want to ask”

Emma looked at the watch on her wrist seeing that it was ten o'clock, she then looked at ruby's costume and only one thing came to mind. Ruby was either here on business or pleasure, 

“So how do you guys know each other”

Emma decided to ask

“Well I...I…”

Regina was stuttering, she couldn't tell Emma that she used to sleep with ruby. The women that she professed her love too in less than twenty-four hours was now facing the women that were a conquest, a fluke to her. 

If it was anybody else she wouldn't blink twice hiding her sexuality but she was in front of Emma, She was ashamed of how Emma would think of her as she tries again

“We….”

Before she could finish ruby finished for her

“We were sleeping together”

Regina blinked at the ruby answer because she knew that ruby was here to fulfill her fantasy, she was now speechless.

Emma would never fall for her now, She looked at Emma and Emma flashed her a smile. Regina brought her hand rubbing her neck biting her lips uncomfortably.

“Yeah us too "

Echoed Emma

"so you're gonna give me a hug or what hooker”

She continued nonchalantly, Emma open her arms to ruby showing her half-naked state and Regina stood death in her spot

“Wait what”

Seeing the scene unfolding in front of her, ruby moved closer placing a kiss on Emma's cheek before taking her into a hug 

“So how do you know each other”

Asked Regina surprisingly, Emma broke the contact replying

“Like I said we used to sleep with each other”

Replied Emma

“Don't forget we're roommates”

added ruby but Regina was still stuck on how Emma said that they used to sleep together, she thought Emma was referring to her. Now she had the confirmation that Ruby knew about Emma before she found her.

“Wait a minute, I poured out my heart about her”

Echoed Regina Referring to Emma, both girls could see how troubled she was 

“And all this time, you knew who she was and you didn't think to tell me”

Ruby brought her hand smacking Emma's ass making her squeal before Addressing Regina

“Com'on who do you think referred her to your private party”

“Still you could have told me”

Regina raised her voice, frightening the girls she was angry

“Regina am sorry but you closed me off, I knew I couldn't tell her so instead I found a way for her to see you and I was worried when she didn't come home, she usually doesn't stay out more than one night”

On the sides Emma started doing her own investigation, she wanted to know how long did ruby knew about them and how long did their stop fooling around

“So when did you guys stop this…"

Echoed Emma as she doesn't know what to call it, so she paused slowly and continued

"This thing….”

Pointing between them

“ seven months ago”

Exclaimed Regina

“So three months since we stopped”

Replied Emma

“You knew for a year and you still slept with me”

Echoed Regina shaken, either ruby slept with Emma first then met Regina and started having a relationship with her or maybe it was the reverse. She tries to make sense of the situation turning to ruby for answers

“Eh don't judge me Ms perfect, I stopped when it counted, I had to drag her name out your mouth to stop whatever was between us”

Ruby was six years older then the both of them, she knew better but by now she felt sorry for not telling Emma why she was avoiding her the past few months. 

“  wrong turns and coincidences. Emma has plenty of things to tell you and so do you Regina"

Pleading her cause, she came closer to Regina placing her hand on her shoulder

“I swear I can explain”

Asking both of them to listen, she Began recounting how she met Emma before meeting Regina. 

It was now early January and Their relationship started when Emma was looking for a roommate in a quiet Boston apartment a year earlier. 

Ruby had the qualities that she was looking for in a friend but ruby was an escort. She never once told Emma what her profession entails and Emma never questioned it.

A few months pass from January to December before ruby started falling for Emma, she hid her emotions until one night  after Emma quit her day job as a waitress, She came home venting to ruby and Ruby wanted  to cheer her up, she invited her to a girls night out and introduced her to her private adult night club practice.

Ruby showed Emma a few moves and Emma was in tune with her body never hiding her sexuality. From December to February, she decided to wait no longer and made a move on Emma. She couldn't find the courage to either ask Emma out or seduced her that she decided to get wasted and wait for Emma to come home from work, when Emma finally came home finding a wasted naked ruby on her bed, she moved to cover her with her sheets , what she didn't expect was ruby lips connecting to hers. 

Emma was taken by surprise but she went further, and in three months they continue seeing and exploring each other's body.

Emma was the best lover that ruby could ask for but when she started working for Regina, at her lavish private parties, she felt different, the pull that she felt toward  Emma dissipate and she was attracted to Regina. 

She told herself that she was doing the right thing by knowing Regina a little better. It wasn't fair to keep Emma wondering what they were to each other since they had different interest, she told Emma that she wanted to end things between them and that it was time to move on but what she didn't expect was that Regina had another love in her heart. 

Regina was always talking about how she thinks she fell in love with her best friend, Ruby knew that as rich that Regina was, she was also lonely, so instead of a bed warmer, she became her friend as well. 

She remembered when she told Regina that she had to stop seeing her, Regina was attached to the idea of having ruby around, that she didn't want to move on to someone else. She finally found the courage to ask Regina the name of the loved one that she held dear to her heart,  because she wanted a better description, she wanted to bring closure to Regina, she had an idea of finding this love one and bring her to reconnect with Regina, she asked Regina to describe her. 

The further Regina begin describing her lover, the sooner she realized that the only person She knew by that name and description was Emma. Ruby couldn't believe it, Emma never talked of Regina, but here was Regina crying over her. Ruby didn't tell Regina that Emma worked with her, nor did she tell her that Emma was a stripper, she begging to plot a way for them to be reunited. 

Standing In Front of them now, she saw that it was all worth it.

“So you see, am sorry”

The only thing Regina could say turning to Emma was

“But you said you were a virgin, yet you slept with ruby”

Emma should of clarify but she thought she'd have enough time to reconnect with Regina without any interruptions, she wasn't ready to tell her what that entails

“Yes with ruby…. “

Before Emma could finish ruby knew how rough Regina could be with someone that caught her interest, she was Regina's victim once, but she was no stranger to being forcefully penetrated

“Did you penetrate her ……..”

With best friends and lovers into one room, this was getting interesting, Regina was getting embarrassed, she was blushing. Ruby knew that Regina couldn't help her impulses, she was worse than a child but ruby was older then both women in the room, therefore she knew better

Bringing her hand covering her eyes in disbelief followed by

“Oh, darling I've told you to ask a girl before you torture her would you.”

“Sorry “

Was all Regina could say

“You are like a child you know that”

“So you knew”

Replied Emma Referring to Regina's rough appetite

“Congrats you're a woman now ”

“Ruby”

They both exclaimed in Ruby's direction

“See true love, can't be mad at me.  
I did y'all a favor”

Regina smirk at ruby her eyes never leaving Emma, she was still yearning for Emma's touch.

Seductively, she moves closer to Emma pulling the sheet off her body were a perked nipple was clearly visible.

“am curious, how good was she”

Regina let her eyes roamed on Emma's body  while Ruby got the clue to give them some privacy

“Uhh I'll let you find out”

Came Ruby's replies, she moved quickly to the door before closing it winking at them

“Have fun”

Emma wasted no time meeting Regina halfway, she started placing delicate kisses along Regina's neck, now working her way to her chest, She brought her hand removing Regina's robe. 

"My turn "

Speaking with such confidence,  
She drops the sheets that were covering her, bringing her hands to Regina's ass squeezing a little before picking her off her feet.

Taking Regina by surprise because she had no idea how strong Emma was. Emma left hand were intertwined next into Regina's hair, She smiles watching Emma explore every inch of her body before placing her hand around her neck now claiming her lips.

emma moaned between the kiss steadily trying to  find her way into the room, she paused pulling away from the kiss pinning Regina into the wall closest to them, she looked at her surrounding seeing that she was closer to the room, she returned her assault on Regina's lips once more finding her way back into the room.

Entering the room, she was now looking for her phone, she placed Regina on the bed breaking away from the kiss again 

“Where's your phone”

Regina was getting tired of Emma always breaking their kiss when it was getting hotter than usual, she wanted Emma to take her right here and now but instead she decided that Emma was worth the wait

“Uhmm Emma”

Halfway disappointed

“I know “

Grabbing a handful of Regina's breast into her mouth 

“Uhmm where's “

In between breath

“your phone……”

This time sucking a little harder, Emma could feel how Regina's nipple Begin to harden on contact with her tongue, so she tries asking again

“Phone”

Regina held onto Emma's golden locks for dear life before replying

“Dear God."

Breath out Regina as she continued

" on the dresser”

Emma stopped her assault quickly running to the dresser

“Uh code please”

Flashing her a smile

“your birthday, the whole thing”

Regina's password was Emma's birthday, she was surprised but after all this time Regina never let go of Emma, she moved quickly entering her date of birth“04-19-1995” thinking it's best not to leave Regina waiting any longer.

Returning to Regina's side

“We're more alike than you'd think  
My playlist for you”

She moved the volume on the device a little louder, placing the phone on the dresser moving closer to Regina, she was moving away from the bed further in the middle when Emma spoke again

“you should know that one”

She held her ankle pulling her flushed against the bed while the song begins playing

“You know me  
Now and then, I'm a mess  
Please don't hold that against me”

She resumes taking Regina's breast into her hands before kissing Regina's neck making her way  to her center

kissing Regina on her knees, following the beat of the song, she moved to her legs gently spreading them apart with her hand.

“I'm a girl with a temper and heat  
I know I can be crazy  
But I'm not just a fuck-up, I'm the fuck-up you need”

Regina can see Emma mouthing every word to the song before kissing her inner thigh and caressing her  along the way

“I don't hear nobody when you focus on me  
Perfectly imperfect, yeah, I hope that you see”

She moved to the other leg giving it the same attention

“Tell me you see  
Cause I know that you've been thinking 'bout it”

Now she was moving to her stomach

“Don't leave  
Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe  
You don't need to be worried”

She felt soft hands reaching her breast once more and Emma capture her nipple in between her hands toying with it hoping to break Regina

“I may not ever get my shit together  
But ain't nobody gonna love you better”

Emma knew how to gain Regina's attention, if she knew any better, she'd think that Emma was performing for her

“Don't go  
What we have here is irreplaceable  
No, I won't trade this for anything  
I may not ever get my shit together  
But ain't nobody gonna love you better than me, yeah”

Regina was so lost in the song that she propped on her elbow curious to see Emma in action, Emma darted her tongue licking her lips winking at Regina singing the last of the verse

“Love you better than me”

Regina smiled at Emma, then she watched as Emma darted out her tongue straight to her fold. Regina now felt pressure on her core and Emma held onto Regina's legs so she wouldn't run

“Oh gosh”

Was all that Regina could let out  
before falling flat on the bed.


	11. Where ever you go, I will go

Emma was indeed skilled with her tongue as she was with her dance move.

“Emma”

Cried Regina holding on to Emma's hair, gently massaging it. she was now moving her hips matching the rhythm of her tongue riding her face

“ right there”

 

Emma brought her right hand spreading her folds, exposing Regina's clit to her eyes.  
she moves her left hand with her index finger softly in circles while moving her tongue up and down her clit slowly.

“Emma umm..."

Regina was losing her thought process, breathing heavily she echoed

"God am coming..”

Hearing this, Emma wrapped her hands around Regina's tights wrapping her lips tighter on Regina's pearl placing more pressure on it.

a stream of emotions coursed through Regina's body, she tries holding her breath, but she was getting louder by the minutes,  
she brought her hand holding on to the sheets screaming Emma's name.

Hearing this, Emma moves on top of Regina kissing her neck while resting her hands on her breast and taking her in a short kiss.

“Emma wow”

Breaking away from the kiss, Regina regain her voice

“I have to tell you something”

Regina immediately felt guilty but she has to talk to Emma now, she couldn't wait anymore.

“More sexual conquest”

Replied Emma lost into what transpired between them, with a smile at Regina hoping to see her smiling back but she wasn't. 

"What"

  echoed Emma

Regina moved  Emma off her, lost in her thoughts

“Oh Seriously”

Replied Emma as Regina sat up the bed taking Emma's hand into hers

“Am listening”

Regina flashed her a fake smile but real Enough to be ready for the worst before replying

“Ruby was right”

“What”

Echoed Emma slowly

“I have something's to tell you”

Whispered Regina lowering her eyes

“Well whatever it is, I'll still be here”

“Emma"

Begin Regina

" I.. Uhmm"

It wasn't easy to say but Regina had to try

"I have a child”

It was said more like a whisper, Emma was Left speechless hanging to the last word that left Regina's lips “child” while Regina try again

“Emma”

She heard her voice fading away

“Emma can you hear me”

Placing her left hand on Emma's cheek trying to bring her out of her state of shock, but Emma remains stuck in her own thoughts wondering if this was a joke.

It really didn't take long between one of them to mess up the most intimate moment that she'd been waiting for in ages, she always thought that she'd be the one taking Regina by surprise but this was different a child was involved; She Took her hand off Regina's moving away from her completely

“was I that bad Regina"

Emma wanted to believe that this was a joke but Regina breath in slowly 

" Emma..No"

Echoed Regina hoping to reassure Emma.

" was I that bad in bed, that you have to make up a story about having a child to let me Off easy”

Stepping off the bed, Emma tries covering herself with the bedsheets

“Baby com'on, I can handle rejection, loss basically anything and am still here”

She rushed passed Regina exiting the room furiously

“Am so stupid holding on to you for all these years and you're still a brat”

That last word echoed to Regina's hear and broke her heart because hearing Emma speak so harsh of her want the reaction she was hoping for.

she knew that her Revelation would take her by surprise, but she didn't expect Emma to be so upset, it was a misunderstanding between them and Regina wanted to fix it quickly as possible before any of them gets hurt furthermore. 

“So you're ok with sleeping with the same women, even being a stripper"

She stood off the bed following Emma

" but you're not ok with me having a child"

As thing heated quickly between them Regina continues.

"How selfish of you”

Emma was half to the other room across the hall, she stopped on her track facing Regina

“Selfish are you serious, "

She screamed

"that's two different stories here, I don't have a child, I choose not to bring a child into this mess, my mess "

Shaking her head judging Regina, she debated wanting to walk away or if she wanted to continue their conversation

"You know what "

As she walked the opposite direction she decided to scream louder

"that's an innocent human being, Am Sorrier they have you as a mother”

Regina wasn't sure why they were Fighting because everything was so perfect, what did she possibly said that left Emma full of regrets and hateful words towards her, She watched as Emma entered the bedroom now searching for her clothes.

“Am going to pretend I didn't hear that”

She did hurt Emma at the beginning to the point that she thought she'd lost her forever, but Emma was so understanding. 

Regina was not the greatest socially to behave but she knew that she was telling Emma the honest truth, she stood near the door watching Emma furiously as she gets ready to leave.

she was doubting herself, maybe she should've waited before taking Emma to bed and maybe, just maybe she should've told her sooner about her little boy.

she was interrupted out of her thoughts by Emma's voice now half dressed asking her

“Well who's is it”

Regina was offended, Crossing her arms she replied

“Am sorry it”

“It” 

With such distaste, Emma rolled her eyes looking around the room still searching for her top asking

“Who's the father”

“Now It was a mistake but Henry Nolan mills wasn't “

That seems to get Emma's attention, she sat on the bed before replying

“ a boy ….”

dazed in mid-sentence still trying to grasp Regina's response

“ you named him after my father”

Regina moved around the room to her walk-in closet finding the closest thing that she could wear replying

“Even in my darkest days, I still thought of you” 

her elegant blue dress from two nights gala was still hanging neatly, she took it off the hanger slipping it on as her sippers faced the front, she brought her hand bringing it up halfway to her chest and searched for a strapless bra for support walking out facing Emma

“He will be five in two weeks, "

She echoed

" would you like to meet him.”

Emma felt so ashamed, she'd called out Regina embarrassing name in her mind, she'd made a scene in front of her without even letting her explain why she would let her know now that she had a child. 

She really thought the worst of Regina, but the truth was that they were both hurting from their childhood. emma lost her parents at a young age, she had to adjust to leaving with Regina's and even though there were no rules at the mills household, they treated her as her own, she still felt like she didn't belong and so she ran. 

 Regina was now asking her to meet her child, she just found Regina and she was not ready for Parenthood, she never gave it a thought and now it was too soon to know how she'd react. 

They were moving so fast and Again she thought of what she does best when faced with the difficult situation.

She stood walking pass Regina on the other side of the bed where she'd found her jacket and her tank top, quickly putting the fabric on, she moved to the door

“Am sorry, I have to go”

Regina was left dumbfounded

“Emma”

Emma was rushing out the room, avoiding Regina's gaze, Regina rushed after her holding her wrist

“Please don't leave me”

Emma snatched her wrist from Regina Walking away, Regina was now a sobbing mess

“Please don't leave me again”

She followed Emma to the main entrance, inches away from each other shouting

“You are going to regret this”

Regina try again gaining Emma's attention, pleading for her to stay more than a warning this time but Emma reached for the door slightly looking back over her shoulder

“I already am”

She walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Regina felt on her knees crying and calling Emma's name in vain as if she'd hear her and come running back.

what a mess she'd made of things, she never intended for Emma to find out that way and to be honest she didn't know how Emma would react. 

She pulls herself together Standing up wiping her tears away, recollecting her memories and finding her phone, she wanted to book a flight to Florida to one of the resort residences that she'd inherited from her parents. 

She wanted to start her vacation as soon as possible if it meant to forget Emma as soon as possible, She wanted to find solace in her friends or Parents harm so she conference called them. 

Hearing the ring on both sides, she took a deep breath.

“Hello”

Said Catherine followed by her mother

“Regina”

“Hey guys can you hear me”

“Yes”

They both echoed  but her mother was surprised by Regina's tone

“Sweetheart the only time you called us together is if there is a crisis”

“Yes Ms. M

What's going on Regina”

Replied Catherine

“Nothing I promise, I just wanted to let you know that I booked a trip to the resort for Henry's birthday and starting tomorrow I would like to see my son would you both be there in three days or for his birthday”

Regina was so brief to the point hoping that her mother nor Catherine didn't catch the sadness in her voice, but Cora knew her daughter she decided to ask

“How's Emma, by the way, is she coming”

Regina was shaken, maybe she shouldn't send that picture of them to her

“Am afraid not, mother”

“So you did tell her” 

Catherine reply

“She's not coming Catherine ok”

Regina was getting feisty, she knew what Catherine was referring to, her son and her mother-bud in

“You slept with her didn't you”

“Mother”

She could hear Catherine erupting in laughter, they both knew that Cora wasn't shy about her daughter's sexuality, in fact, Cora was fully in tune with her own sexual even at her age

“Am just saying am not new to this, bad news or great news tell them first”

“I thought Emma was different”

“She is”

Her mother reassured her

“Well until two days ago, I didn't know I was being replaced, so what up with this Emma person anyway”

Echoed Catherine and Cora Snicker to herself on the other side of the line before replying

“Well you are not being replaced because Regina's not sleeping with you”

“Mother TMI"

Exclaimed Regina

“Yes I believe it's too much information indeed”

Echoed Cora

Regina pulled the phone from her hear, she was not expecting her mother to know the meaning of that acronym, she place the phone back to her hear hearing nothing but laughter

“Catherine what are you teaching my mother”

“Oh c'mon that's why she loves me”

And Cora resume

“Now to answer your question Catherine, Regina and Emma were very close since birth."

"And.."

Echoed Catherine wanting to know more of their history 

"Well, as a matter of fact, if we didn't keep an eye on them at an earlier age,  
I feel like they would have jumped each other's bone since they both turned fourteen."

"Oh"

Echoed Catherine

"Sounds serious"

"You have no idea"

Echoed Cora as she continued 

" sure they could, you know how open minded me we are but fourteen,  
come to my house is not a brothel”

“Mother”

Echoed Regina clearly embarrassed by her mother

“You know that's the truth"

Replied Cora

" so what changed”

“I changed mother, can you let it go”

“ So it's that bad uh”

replied Catherine

“Yes Catherine”

Regina ignore them and asked

“So are you guys coming or not”

“Yes “

they both echoed

“Ok I'll see you There”

“We love you”

Echoed her mother

“I love you too “

Before hanging up

Regina may have hung up without realizing that her mother would never let it go

“Cat”

“Yes”

“She was miserable when Emma left, and later on Henry had his accident and now he barely remembers them. could you do me a favor and find Emma for me”

“I'll try”

“Please bring her home”

“It means a lot to you  don't it”

“You can feel it in my voice, I don't want to tear them apart again not after what she's been through”

“Regina's my best friend"

Echoed Catherine

" I'll definitely try”

“Thank you “

Hearing Cora plea for Regina, Catherine hang up the phone in search of ruby, she was the last person that Regina confided in, so she was the first person That came to mind to find Emma, but what she didn't know was that they were all related.

Catherine was Regina's lawyer turned friend, so she knew that it wasn't often that Cora would ask for help, she decided to call the plaza asking for a list of visitors in the last six months that Regina had and Ruby was still listed. 

She grabbed the named and last name and headed to her computer filling out a background check, in three hours later her computer blinked alerting her that it was fully completed but that she needed to call a  favor from a friend at the police station to legalize it. 

She knew a guy named August, she asked him to legitimize her claim for a favor in return, it looks like he was finally getting that date that he has been asking for.

the name that showed next was Emma's as she asked, how were they related to each other she had no idea but she had to find Ruby.

she writes down her address and headed out to her apartment. Entering the building, she searched for room 103 reading Emma swan/ ruby Lucas reaching for the elevator, she mutters to herself

“So they're a roommate, you have a taste in women my friend that I would never understand”

Thinking of Regina, When the elevator stops on The third floor, she found her way to the room knocking on the door but no answer, she tries again

“Emma, ruby, I need to talk to you”

Hoping that would get their attention and it did, Ruby came to the door

“Well hello Missy”

Ruby knew fully well who Catherine was

“Is Emma here”

“Who's asking”

Replied Emma  from Ruby's view but it was too late, once ruby opened the door further she wished shed never spoke

“Oh hell no

I know who you are”

Defensively she jumped off the sofa running to her room but Catherine was fast enough, she rushed in past ruby

“Emma please I have to talk to you”

“What did I miss now”

Replied ruby closing the door quickly catching up to Catherine

“Regina told her and she ran”

“Told her what”

“Really are you doing this right now”

Ignoring ruby, Catherine knocked on the door, maybe ruby knew Regina as well and maybe ruby didn't know what Catherine was about to reveal 

“Emma”

She tries again Taking a deep breath

“Regina was rape”

“What”

Echoed ruby

“I know”

Replied Catherine,

“I didn't know”

Ruby took Catherine's hand into hers shaking her head

“ when you left at eighteen, Killian got even with her with his friends, he cornered her and ….”

She was tearing up now

“they raped her, shortly after we found out that she was pregnant, we don't know who the father is but Regina decided to keep Henry….”

Wiping her tears away 

“Henry Nolan Jr mills we thought of calling him after your father and hers because Henry has dementia, he can't even remember his own daughter, you missed a lot but she's broken and am afraid that if you leave again, she'll never be the same, she was happy for the past few weeks seeing you again and with the hours of catching up with each other, she'd already seen herself with you and Henry as a family”

Emma didn't answer

“I know it's too soon but Please am begging you give her a chance”

“Did she pay you to say that”

Replied Emma from the other side of the door

“On certain situations am her lawyer and her biggest advocate but most of the times am her friend first”

“I thought you were just friends I didn't know you were her lawyer”

Replied ruby, Catherine smiled at Ruby taking her hand from her

“I can see why she liked you both”

Then the door open showing Emma's eyes, she was crying

“I didn't know”

“ no one was supposed to, I wasn't even supposed to let you know because it was for Regina to let you know. I can see why she  wanted to wait to tell you, I've stood by her for five years, I've watched her loved that little boy, but I really want her to be happy and she wants you fully”

“You're a good friend”

came Emma's reply followed by

“Do you think I still have a chance”

Oh gosh Catherine had to tell her, Regina was about to leave the state and if she didn't hurry up, she would never know how much Emma loved her

“Well you can't pack but you have to hurry because she leaves the state in…”

Checking her watch

“Shit an hour hurry up com'on if you want to catch her you'll want to ride with me”

Emma was panicking

“She leaves the state to where “

“Florida “

Exclaimed Catherine

"Now com'on"

Exiting out of the room they ran past the stairs 

“Ehh elevator”

“I don't have time if that means waiting”

Exclaimed Emma

“Ok”

Running down the stairs, they passed the lobby now trying to cross the street to Catherine's car.

They both reached for their door situating themselves and there were on route to Regina's.

Traffic was terrible, every five or so minutes they were stuck in the same spot for a while, resulting in Catherine's continuous road rage nearly killing them in the spot. 

Emma realizes how far they were from The Plaza and she had an idea.

“Were five minutes from the plaza how about we run for it”

“Well you can I mean look at you"

Echoed Catherine

"and I'll meet you there or somewhere”

“What's that supposed to mean"

Replied Emma

“Just noticing Regina's  tasted in women, maybe I should play for the other team”

Teased Catherine

“Are you flirting with me “

Echoed Emma with a smile

"Nope just passing out a compliment"

“Thank you I'll see you…

Ehhh you know”

She ran as fast as she could reaching Regina's plaza, she ran to the desk catching her breath

And Belle was there 

“Hi Uhhh... Regina where's Regina”

“Am sorry Ms. Mills left an hour ago”

“To where”

“Airport, her private jet”

“Thank you”

“Ehh can I get a name”

Echoed belle hoping that she might leave a message but Emma wasn't listening, she ran back outside finding Catherine halfway  making her way in, she flagged her down

“Heyyy”

She screamed, Catherine braked unexpectedly turning the car  in her direction parking in front of her

“Soo”

Pulling The window down 

“She left for her private jet, you know where it is right”

Asked Emma hoping for a miracle

“Definitely, hop in its 15 minutes in but I guess she left an hour ago knowing the traffic”

They were en route again and five minutes in,  traffic was merciless. Catherine notice how Emma was fidgeting with her fingers and it reminded her of when she first met Regina, she placed her hand on Emma's getting her out of her thoughts

“Am sorry Emma we are not going to make it”

“Just try please besides if I don't, could you help me book a flight to surprise her”

“Yeah I can do that, anything for Regina”

They continue now reaching the private part of the airport, Emma could see a plane in sight but it was about to take off

“Where's the entrance”

“Right there”

Pointing to her right

“Is this it”

“I can't see but it's the only one”

Approaching closer, she can see Regina's company logo Mills E.P. in bright red and blue on the sides of the plane

 

“Yes it is”

“Stop the car”

Urges Emma and Catherine stopped

She exits the car running to the airport entrances screaming from the top of her lungs 

“Regina"

As if she was able to hear her but the plane was already miles away disappearing into clouds of smoke. 

She now regrets leaving as she recalls Regina telling her“You will regret this”, she can hear Regina's voice crying and pleading with her. She realized now that she has to stop running, she will do anything for Regina and that she has to make amends. She stopped running watching the plane disappeared for good, falling on her knees halfway crying and whispering to herself

“I will follow where ever you go, I'll go”


	12. Getting her back

Three days later, Emma woke up in Florida in the hotel that Catherine helped her booked. 

It was Friday and she knew, that today was the day she had to make things right with Regina. 

Catherine helped her pick up a gift for Henry and Regina as well, they agree to meet up at three and make it a surprise for Regina. 

Katherine knew that Regina wouldn't be too pleased to see Emma again but she had to try to make her friend happy.

When they arrived, Catherine can see the uncertainty In emmas eyes.

“Hey you OK”

She asked standing next to Emma, 

“No”

Replied Emma looking up from her hand staring  at Regina's resort from the car window

“This is a bad idea cat”

Catherine shook her head

“ we will see”

She got out the car walking to Emma's side 

“ now come on”

Opening the door, she gave Emma her hands hoping that shell take it and she did.

cat stood her up

“Look at you”

Closing the door

“She won't resist staring at you or tear it off you”

Pointing at her red dress

“Whichever comes first”

Placing Emma's doubt away from her mind

“I don't feel safe around you”

Replied Emma with a smile realizing that cat was flirting with her.

“ ah funny”

echoed Catherine with a smile at Emma

“don't worry, I say the same thing around Regina”

reaching in the back seat grabbing Emma's gift  placing them in her shaking  hands

“Go get her”

At that Emma's hand steady themselves, she smiled and they were on their way.

They entered the building and Emma was in awe

“Why am I not surprised”

“What was that”

“Oh nothing just saying that Regina is rich and all”

listing on her fingers Regina's accomplishments to Catherine she continues

“I mean her house, her business all lavish and I gave all that up”

Emma was panicking, she ran toward the door ready to storm out but Catherine stopped her, grabbing her  wrist

“No, you don't”

“We could have been equal but I gave it all up for her I don't want to hurt her”

“Ohh boo oooh get your shit together girl."

Replied Catherine hoping that Emma would find the courage to see Regina.

" I got you here so stop your pity party”

She twirls Emma around in Regina's direction without her noticing

“ clear your eyes, get the girl and live your life”

Emma wasn't sure what cat was doing until she saw a brunette in black slack talking to a group of people, she knew it was Regina, she knew that she wasn't ready to face Regina, so she panicked, She ran to a corner hoping that Regina Didn't  see her

“She looks beautiful”

She quickly whispered, she then saw Regina laughing with her guess

“That laugh, she sounds happy”

A smile spread on her face, she pulled out her phone texting Regina. She can see that Regina excused herself from her guess into a corner, she pulled out her phone checking who it was from. 

From a block number the text read

“is it horny in here or is it just me”

emma saw how concerned Regina was and she tried again.

“Hi beautiful “

Regina looks pissed, she had no idea if this was a joke or a threat, she turned in Emma's direction unaware that she would have a full view of her dress

“Who is this”

Came the next text to Emma, she wanted to answer but she was too busy admiring Regina's curves. Her black slack stopped at her breast revealing her chest. Emma's mouth was watering, instead of forming a comprehensible  sentence, she found herself whispering

“Was she even wearing any bra or panties for that matter”

Just then her phone ran

“Hello who is this”

Coming out of her hideout, she walked closer to Regina typing back

“Why don't you find out and look up darling”

Regina smile thinking that this cat and mouse game has to stop. 

She doesn't recognize the number because Emma was further from her mind, she wanted to enjoy her son's birthday in peace. questioning herself for the last time, she wondered if Catherine signs her up with one of those blinds dates, she's slowly mistaken.

“ I think you have the wrong number”

Just then Emma's phone rang, Regina, recognize the ringtone

“Oh no”

Realizing who it could be Regina was doubtful, she told herself that Emma couldn't be here. with her heart beating out of her chest Emma text back inch away from her

“Hello beautiful”

Regina looked up from her phone and Emma showed her phone

“ ring a bell”

Smiling at Regina but Regina wasn't amused, she crossed her arm

“What….."

Echoed Regina

"What are you doing here”

“Here to see you”

Replied Emma

“Fine you saw me goodbye ”

Exclaimed Regina walking the opposite way from Emma leaving her in a state of shock.

Emma stood still deciding what to do as Regina was getting further away from her, she finally manages to regain control of her brain and decide to pursuit  Regina quickly.

As Regina past her guess elegantly smiling, Emma wasn't doing so well. she was pushing her way to Regina not caring who she bumped into or hurt. 

emma's First mishap was a redhead that she spilled her drink on, next was the entertaining magician that she accidentally pushed that almost choked on his knives and lastly was the server

“Am sorry”

Said a clumsy Emma to her last victim, picking up the tray which slowed her down.this was it for Emma because Regina wasn't slowing down, She didn't even turn around seeing where the noise was coming from. 

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose

“I would like to stop chasing you”

She jumped on her feet chasing her once more

“but we both know that's not possible”

She manages to hold her by the arm jumping in front of her

“You are still mad at me uh”

“Great answer Sherlock”

Sassy Regina was back, she hasn't seen this side of her since they were kids.

“Regina am sorry,”

emma didn't know what to say to ease Regina's mind.she was sorry that she overreacted, she was sorry that she left when they were kids and right now she longs to hold Regina close.

“ baby am sorry”

“I've heard that word a lot since we've met”

Her eyebrow raised confused but still awaiting a valid apology from Emma

“ok let me start over again”

She Placed her hands together praying that this time would be different, she took a deep breath and started pleading with Regina

“You should know that when it comes to you I tend to run away, I've been doing this since we were kids”

That didn't get a reaction from Regina, so she decided to compliment her.

“ you're cute when you're angry”

and Regina smiled replying

“You dork”

That seems to work, Regina couldn't hold down her laughter. She knew that They rarely fought as kids but This was their thing. regina was the wild and difficult one and Emma was always the charming one, One minute she could get Regina mad and the next she would make her laugh. 

these days it seems that they were evenly matched

“am sorry”

She heard coming from Regina, she smiled back at Regina coming closer for a hug but she stepped back. Emma was heartbroken Thinking that she still needed to apologize

“ Regina I said I was sorry”

A little louder than she expected, her words echoed around the room.

“Sorry habits”

Regina placed her hand on Emma's cheek watching her lean into her touch

“ you still need to be punished”

She teases

“ that and my kid is around somewhere,”

“Mom”

Said the innocent boy behind them and Regina jumped stepping away from Emma

“Yes darling”

hugging his mother little Henry replied

“Who's this”

Regina didn't know how to introduce Emma, so while she was finding a way to break the ice Emma kneeled in front of  Henry replying

“Mom's new friend”

She lent her hand so Henry could take it but he didn't, she tried again

“ I've heard a lot about you and I know that you don't know me right now, so how about we start with a hug i..”

Before she could finish, Henry landed in her arm

“I would love that “ 

He whispered finishing her sentence just like Regina would, Emma made the connection trying not to cry. 

she then rubbed his head tenderly remembering the first time she met the mills, she noticed that Henry was so mature like she was at that age and that reminded her of Cora even more. 

she was to be with her family once more, and she wanted to make the best impression for little Henry With Regina staring at them.

emma smiled picking Henry into her arms

“Woah so high”

He chuckled

“I know right”

Replied his mother

“Grandma always picked me up”

Followed by a similar voice

“one little secret and you couldn't keep it”

They both turned around seeing Cora

“Mother”

They both exclaimed confusing Henry, Cora opened her arms taking Henry from Emma when he asked

“Grandma momma don't have a sister”

“Well I will let you explain Regina when he's old enough”

“Cat told me about Emma, are you, Emma”

He was smart, Emma thought and too smart for himself

“Yes, I am, “

“Really what else did auntie cat tell you”

Exclaimed Regina clearly looking to yell at the cat.

Cora and Emma erupted in laughter seeing that cat was hidden behind the bar. She was in her way to meet them when she stopped hearing her name, and the anger in Regina's voice to be smart enough to hide. 

They knew Regina's intentions full well because it was written in her smile. ”the Henry smile”  they called it, she looked so much like her father when she was thinking of punishment or when she was disappointed in something.

Emma could clearly see that Regina inherited her father's charm and she was displaying it only for family. 

“Looking for cat” 

Exclaimed Emma coming closer to Cora stealing a hug from her free hand and laying her head on her shoulders

“that is, once she found her”

Cora replied placing her hand around emmas waist and Placing a kiss on her temple.while young henry admire Emma and his grandmother interaction from a distance 

“You are mommy extra special friend”

Taking the adult by surprise, Emma realizes that Regina did ask a question and young Henry was now answering his mother maturely. 

Regina's face was flushed red but Cora was the first to notice her daughters state. she let go of Emma rubbing her grandson's head

“Special hun”

She whispered silently. Cora was the worst with these things, especially in front of Henry. She was helpless, this wasn't about to be good.

“What was that “

Catherine came out behind them thinking that it was safe frightening Regina. She overheard their conversation and decided that it was time to catch up on the fun. a startled Regina jumped out of her skin, turning around seeing who was behind her.

“No, you don't”

She exclaimed seeing that it was Catherine, she pushed her further away from henry’s young hear clearly still mad at her when she heard Emma's replied 

“yes Henry I am “

Regina knew that this day will come but she didn't prepare for it, she shook her head

“  look at this scene, I Really can't be mad at you anymore“

she wasn't mad at Catherine any longer, she was mad at herself because this little boy that she's watching being so mature was hers. 

 she knew She had been dreaming of this day for so long that she didn't know what to do, she should feel better that they are getting along but she wasn't at ease.

“You ok”

Asked Catherine interrupting her from what she was thinking

“Why does everybody ask me that”

She replied frustrated her eyes never leaving her son still debating what to tell him,  and Catherine cuts her off again.

“Because you tend to hide your feelings”

As she watches her son and her best friend becoming friends she had no idea how Emma felt about her, she lets her minds wonder for so long listening to Catherine

“ Just know that its ok if you're not”

then she saw Emma reach out to Henry and he wanted to be in her arms

“and much more”

Once in her arms, Emma looked into Regina's eyes 

“I love your mom”

Emma gave Regina all the affirmation that she needed.

“Cat you heard that”

she had her answer, she finally had her family and she wasn't about to run from anything ever again

“ohhhh Emma”

Regina ran to Emma's side taking her into a hug with her son. The three of them stayed like that for the longest while their guess stared In amazement

“Uhh ugh ehh”

Cora chocked out loud enough trying  to get their attention, they broke away from each other moments later

“Sorry”

They both exclaimed

“Deja vu”

Exclaimed Cora and they all laughed, everyone except Catherine.

“OK what did I miss”

She asked, 

“Well it was this thing that they do ever since they were kids like finishing up each others sentence “

Cora quickly replied but Regina went closer to her friend hoping to ease her mind

“Nothing I promise”

Cora ignored her and  continued

“or being completely in synch with each other and it used to drive us crazy”

Cora would have continued on if it wasn't for the loud guess causing a scene

“What is that”

exclaimed Regina turning around seeing the source of the disturbance, 

“Oh my god”

she exclaimed shocking to see that it was Killian.


	13. Truly Yours

Regina stood immobile as Catherine was calling her name over and over but she wasn't getting thru. 

Regina was having an anxiety attack, she was traumatized because at this very moment all she saw, was that terrible night when Killian and her boys cornered her.

She remembered being upset with her mother because she wanted to be with Emma, but her mother reminded her that she will be back when she's ready.

Cora reminded her that it was Emma's life and that she needed to think about what she wants.  

Regina had faith that Emma will be back because that day was the first day she realized her feelings for her, she wanted to tell her how much she loved her but it was too late.

emma was halfway around the country and there was nothing she could do about it. if it wasn't for confronting her mother about her feelings, she wouldn't know of Emma's first kiss when they were fourteen. She should trust that one day she will meet her again, but she wasn't happy.

That night, she took a long walk in town and didn't come home till late morning.

on her way back home she was grabbed by a masked figured

“Well then"

Echoed the voice

" where is your lap dog”

She was scared but she was skilled in taekwondo, she wasn't a black belt yet but she knew how to fend for herself.

“run along whoever you are, you don't know who I am and what am capable of”

She felt confident in her statement but she spoke too soon, out of the shadows strong hands held her harm strongly, pinning her against the walls.

“Don't be so sure princess”

Said the masked figured

“What the hell”

She screamed fighting her way out landing punches from one of her abusers to the next, she watched them struggled but there were more coming

“As you can see you have no idea what am capable of”

The masked figured removed his hood showing his face

“Killian “

she exclaimed but he looked dead inside, something changed in the past years, because it seems that he was the leader of this group and he was calling the shots in storybrooke. 

Regina didn't let that revelation stop her, she was determined to break free. Punching her way out she manages to break free from one of Killian's man  screaming for help

“Help”

But there were more coming, she realizes that she couldn't fight them all so she screamed

“help me please”

Killian saw how determined she was to break free and he was prepared for that, he snapped his fingers and one of his men manage to gag Regina

“Somebody help….” 

She muffled And Killian began laughing

“You didn't think it will be that easy did you “

Coming closer to her captive, he ran her hand along her hair

“ meet Vincent”

The tall muscled and masked men appear out of the shadows in front of her

“Unlike you, he's a black belt “

Regina's eyes widen in fear, ‘how did he know that’ she thought unless he's been following me for a while

“Ahh I see you figured it out”

Killian thought he won, in a hysterical laughter

“ didn't I tell you she's smart fellas”

regina didn't know what to do at this point, she was defeated.she knew she was a fighter but she didn't know how to get out of this one.

Her mind was racing, she wanted to know What  Killian plans to do with her, she also wanted to find a way to trick him into letting her go free without having him reading her intentions

“You are trying to get out of this aren't you”

‘How did he know’she thought, as Killian came closer to her hear whispering

“I have been Studying you, Regina, because that's what you do best, you are the strong one but not tonight”

He placed his hand around her neck holding it tightly while his other hand travel on Regina's body stopping at her breast.

“ remember when I said I'd make you into a real woman”

He rips open her shirt

“I will make you into a woman"

He screamed

" my women”

Her breathing was uneven, there was no way she was about to let this foul man abuse her.

She struggled to break free as much as she could, she screamed but it was muffled, there was no way out of this. 

Seein her struggle fuel the rage in Killian, he slammed her head against the wall bringing out a knife.

“Screamed all you want. you to bitch”

He proceeded by bringing the knife to her face reaching behind her and cutting her hair.

“Sharpen as ever and get this boys you all get a pass”

“hell yeah”

Yelled one of his man approaching her

“I get to watch”

Yelled another

with a sick smile on his face,  he stops them all raising his arm sternly addressing them

“hey “

They stop In their track, he looked at Regina

“And I get to go last”

“Yeah boss”

They all screamed.

pinning her further on the wall, one man ripped up her blouse completely, Vincent placed his hand around her neck while two others held her harm strongly and three others held her legs.

every time she struggled, they slapped her, beating her until finally, she was completely undressed. 

This was so hard on her that she finally passed out, they proceed one by one penetrating her forcefully robbing her of what was most precious, robbing her of her soul and her will to live. 

In her mind she was still Screaming reliving this nightmare over and over again, while in the present Her breathing was uneven, She was shaking to the core. 

Seeing that her friend wasn't moving, Catherine moved in front of her shielding her 

“Emma give Henry to Cora”

Emma didn't understand but she did as asked and as Killian was getting closer to them, Emma couldn't quite figure why Regina was so frightened. 

she went to Regina in hope to protect her as well and reassured her that it was ok

“lavish party eh”

Echoed the voice.

“Killian “

exclaimed Cora

That's when she knew he was her worst nightmare and her instinct kicked in. she turned facing him and her fist quickly followed making contact with his jaw.

“You son of a bitch”

She screamed punching him.

"What the fuck..."

She continued watching as he took his breath from the ground trying to regain his balance and started kicking him in the stomach repeatedly

“are you doing here”

Killian screamed in agony sheltering his arm so it wouldn't be damaged any further.

Catherine held Emma down removing her from his personal space

“Not here”

she whispered

“Let me go”

screamed Emma trying to get away from Catherine, But Catherine held her down with all her strength

“not here”

she whispered again Pointing to Regina but Emma wanted to beat Killian as drunk that he was until he was red as a tomato. 

"I want to carve his fucking face in"

She screamed louder wanting to kick his chest.

"Fuck you"

She screamed because she couldn't come to her senses but watching Regina being turned into a ghost seems to get to her.  

Emma stopped struggling in gatherings arm realizing that Henry was watching the entire scene unfold, she wanted to protect them both.

“Fine” 

she whispered, she then turned to Regina still immobile and looked to cora, standing with Henry. 

She didn't understand why they weren't moving, why they weren't protecting Henry from this monster. 

Fuelled with rage she exclaimed

“mom get him out of here”

It was the first time she called Cora that after some long years and that was a wise decision because it seems to get  Cora's attention, she shook her head coming to her senses 

“C’mon honey” 

she placed her hand on Henry's head shielding him and walked the other way.

“she doesn't have a sister…. “

He pauses coming to the realization of what this could mean 

“your bitch lap dog is back”

He continued laughing maniacally making Emma's blood boiled

“What the fuck is so funny”

Seeing that she got emmas attention, Killian stood up completely showing a smile

“speaking for your master as usual ”

“am not her lap dog”

She barked out

“who are you trying to convince"

He echoed

"This bitch says jump”

Pointing to Regina 

“you ask how high”

Emma truly had enough, she ran toward him with full steam ready to finish him regardless of who was watching

“Get off your high horse, fake ass….”

again Catherine cuts her off grabbing her waist and pushing her back into a corner

“Emma let him make a fool out of himself  
It will work out”

“You didn't even let me finish"

Echoed Emma

"He got eyeliners on for fuck sake”

“Emma you punched him”

But Emma wanted to hurt him with her words as much as her fist, still ignoring Catherine she continues

“What happened to your eyebrows.ass...”

“Emma this is not funny “

“It is because in high school she was the joker and I see that some things never change “

He paused then a wide smile spread on his face

“well except for I have a son and you still don't have her and I know every inch of her”

That was the last straw for Emma, she knew that Catherine told her that they had no idea who Henry's father was but yet here's Killian boasting about it.

Emma was ready to break every bone in Killian body, stepping closer to him 

“What did you..”

She was cut shorts because he pulled out a gun

“Sorry what was that”

He laughed again

“I know better by now with you people to show up prepared”

‘Killian…..”

Exclaimed Catherine ready to negotiate with him in order to get everyone out of this

“Shut the fuck up bitch”

He pointed the gun around the room and all her guess ran panicking, he fired right away hitting one of the guesses

“Everybody get the fuck down now”

He had a gun, there was one of him and several of them.it would be better if one of them became heroic and saved the day, but he already shot one person, he was proving that by now he didn't care.

In the small room, Everyone obeyed except for one of the gentleman, that seems to be too proud for his own good. 

“You what are you deaf”

He came closer pointing the gun in his face

“Down”

“No”

he quickly responded, 

Killian patience was being tested, without thinking he shot him.

Regina was now screaming, Emma ran to her side getting ready to run but Killian shot next to her scaring them.

“Where are you going”

He grabbed her by the arm pointing the gun at Emma

“Stay still or she dies”

Emma knew that the threat was serious, she stayed still

“Good dog “

He barked out

“Now where were we”

He pointed the gun to her head

“Ahh yes a son needs his father”

“He's not yours”

Exclaimed Regina scared of what he might do next

“What was that”

Killian asked, but Regina didn't reply. He yanked her by the hair

“Speak up bitch”

if Regina was scared, she didn't show it,  
with Tears running down her cheeks, she replied

“I said He's not yours”

“how would you know, you passed out before it even started”

He brought the gun to her jaw turning to face Emma and Catherine

“Now the goal was to break you and all of them wore protections as instructed, except for me”

“You bastard”

Exclaimed Emma, Killian pointed the gun at Emma and shot her by the arm

“Ah..”

She screamed

“Emma“

Regina exclaimed trying to break free and Killian shot her too

“Ahh son of”

“ you'll be fine”

He replied to Regina

“ but no am not going to kill you two”

He then turned the gun around slapping her with the end

“ not yet anyways this is so much fun”

As they screamed in agony, he proceeds

“As I was saying before I got abruptly interrupted by you two, Henry is mine and so are you, princess."

He paused slowly and continued

" I wanted to meet him and all but you”

Pointing the gun to emmas face

“you let him leave”

“How did you know where to find her”

Echoed Emma.

This was the wrong thing to ask him as he shot Emma again but this time in the leg

“Ahh”

“That's for asking stupid questions, I mean that's what I do best now find people and really Facebook is everything these days if you know how to use it properly”

“ so what You stalked her”

“You're almost as smart as her but I guess that's why you want to be a cop”

He shot her other leg and shook his head proud of himself.

“fuck…."

Screamed Emma

" Fuck you...”

She continued

“Not if your dead”

He echoed waving the gun in her face

“You can't and am going to make sure you suffer”

He then kneeled in front of her pressing his fingers on her wound 

“You get what I mean”

“Fuck”

she screamed taking the pain.

“see I lost my career because of you”

she was now on the floor next to him and she couldn't take his abuse any longer, she watched as Killian made the worst mistake imaginable. she found her window of opportunity when he turned giving her his back, 

“And you…”

He gave Emma her back talking to Regina and emmm leaped up jumping on his back giving Regina a window to escape.

“Run Regina now”

Regina stood up taking Catherine's hand running the opposite way when she heard three more gunshots. She stops in her track hoping to see Emma still standing but Killian was putting up a fight and finally he was on the floor and so was Emma.

“Emma”

She screamed but Emma was screaming back holding her chest

“Oh...great”

Regina ran to her seeing that she wasn't moving 

“I ruined the dress”

Exclaimed Emma

"It hurts"

She continued, Regina  was happy to be by her side but then she noticed the blood rushing from her chest on the floor

“What did you do”

“I…”

She couldn't speak

“Help "

Screamed Regina

"someone call an ambulance”

Exclaimed Regina but Catherine was already on her phone

“already got it, Regina” 

Seeing the damage, she kneeled next to her friend taking her hand

“they'll be here”

Emma was loosing so much blood, Regina didn't know what to do

“I don't want to lose you”

She exclaimed

“You won't”

Emma manage to let out

“I don't want to lose you not again”

She continued crying and caressing Emma's head

“You... already have me” 

Emma held Regina's hand tightly smiling, 

"Am yours"

"Don't close your eyes"

Echoed Regina

"It's going to be ok"

Emma felt that she wouldn't be fine and she could see it in Regina's eyes because her eyes turned red as she echoed

“am yours truly”

Regina held Emma's head gently in her arms kissing her head as she runs her hand through blonde curls, she would possibly lose Emma today, but she put on a brave face and replied

“Please don't leave me” 

watching as Emma let out her last breath

“Re….gina….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened, I surprised myself with this one😕  
> I did plan on something else but this happens😭😭  
> Please don't hate me😬


	14. Fighting the truth

"Emma "

as they rushed Emma to an ambulance, Regina wouldn't Let go of her hand. 

She was inconsolable, she was scared and no matter how loudly she cries Emma's name, Emma wouldn't open her eyes. 

Regina wanted her to open her eyes, she wanted desperately to make her aware that she was still near. she longs for Emma to know that no matter what the outcome of this tragic incident, she wouldn't let go.

She spent days in the hospital not wanting to sleep or eat until Henry visited her at the hospital.

"Mom"

As lost as she was, she replied

"Emma"

"No mommy, Henry"

Said the little boy hugging her, she came to her senses hugging him crying

" Henry"

Regina didn't want to leave the hospital in days, she wouldn't process that Emma may or may not come out of surgery alive and well.

She didn't want to change her clothes which were stained with Emma's blood, she didn't know what to say or do as the doctor informed her that Emma needs more care than before. 

She remains hopeful because she wanted to be the only light that Emma sees when she opened her eyes.

Over the past few days, Catherine and Cora begin to worry about her unhealthy habit. They thought that it was a great idea to bring Henry to visit when really he should have been at home being a child.

The truth was that Henry was worried for his mother, He didn't see her for days, so he begins questioning the other adult when she was coming home.

"Mom change"

A voice brought her back to reason again, she let go of Henry, placing him on the floor realizing what she was still wearing.

"Baby close your eyes"

She echoed covering herself

"It's OK "

He replied

"It's ok to be scared"

Regina looked in his sad brown eyes

'How did I get so lucky' she thought

"Baby am sorry you haven't seen me in a while"

"It's OK, how's Emma"

"Emma"

She replied shedding tears

And Henry knew just what to do

"Aunty cat, grandma she's doing it again"

'Again'

She thought

'My son has never seen me cry' wiping her face she decided to ask

"What do you mean again"

Cora was to her side

"You've been here for days, he has seen you cry and blackout "

Catherine ran to Henry's side picking him up explaining

"just like you've seen a ghost"

Regina seems confused, she had no idea what they were talking about so her mother clarified

"I've had them check you, don't you remember"

"No"

replied Regina

"Well they did say it will pass, it's just that you were traumatized"

Only one question burned into Regina's mind as she asked

"Can I talk to you, mother"

Cora looked surprised

"In private"

Exclaimed Regina

"OK"

Cora moved a few feet followed by Regina

"Have he seen me like this before"

"No"

Cora answered quickly that Regina didn't believe her.

"You know better than to lie to me, mother, he's my son"

"I promise am not lying, he's just been concerned"

Cora was telling Regina the truth, Henrys their world. 

There was no denying that boy the truth that his mother wasn't fine, Cora had to make a decision before it was to late so she brought Henry to his mother.

"He's a child, he shouldn't be here at all"

Echoed Regina raising her voice

"What was I suppose to tell him"

Replied Cora

"Anything but to bring him here"

Echoed Regina lower her voice

" that wasn't my idea, besides You didn't see him cry did you, "

Regina looked back at Catherine,

"so it was cat's idea"

Shaking her head on the idea of the talk that was to follow later that evening, she wanted to tell Catherine how out of line she was when it came to Henry, still, she had another burning question

"Why wasn't he scared"

"Because you raised him right"

She smiled at her mother's side then looked down seeing what she was wearing

"look at me am a mess and am pretty sure when he's older he's going to hate me"

"For what being born, he loves you and when the times come you'll know what to do because we did a great job raising you"

Regina felt safe at that moment, she reaches to her mother giving her a hug

"Now go change"

She handed Regina a bag filled with her belongings

"That way"

Showing her the way to the bathroom,

"When you come back we will check on Emma again"

She took the bag shaking her head as she walks away

"What will I do without you" 

A few minutes later she emerges dressed in her new attire when she saw doctors surrounding her family. She rushed to them hoping that they had news of Emma's recovery

"What's going on"

"ah miss mills, I was just telling your family here that emmas going to be OK"

Said the young doctor

"aren't you a little too young to be a doctor"

He smiled looking at the ground beneath his feet

"I am just a resident, am Jamie"

He extended his hand greeting her

"doctor Lucas will be here shortly "

"I knew he was too young "

exclaimed Cora and Catherine rushed in taking his hand into hers

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking"

"Catherine"

Exclaimed cora knowing too well that Catherine has some appetite for anyone younger than her.

"What..."

Shrugging her shoulder

" am just asking"

She exclaimed

"He's cute"

Licking her lips she continued

"Hey"

Exclaimed an angry Regina

" can we get back to Emma please"

"Sorry"

Exclaimed a guilty Catherine.

Regina didn't need to see her best friend swoop over a guy, especially when her girlfriend was lying unconscious.

she needed comfort and that's when she realized that she was blacking out.

"Miss Mills "

said another gentleman, 

"Yes"

She replied consciously, turning around

"Would you like to take a seat"

He Beginnings and she cuts him off

"I've been seating here for weeks barely sleeping and whenever one of you told me to sit down you have nothing but bad news," 

She took a deep breath and screamed

"now spill it out."

Sensing her hostility Cora took hold of her daughter's arm

"Regina sweetheart please come down"

Bringing Regina closer to her, she whispered softly

"Henry's watching"

Regina breathe in slowly and breath out

"Am calm"

Composed she echoed

"Continue"

"We're sorry about that"

Replied the doctor bracing himself as he echoed

"you are right, we have bad news" 

An annoyed Regina wouldn't hold back yelling

"So get on with it"

As loud that she was, All eyes were on Regina in the waiting room

"Please"

She lowered her voice realizing the attention that she drew on her family

"Emma's in a coma"

Echoed the doctor

"That's bad"

Exclaimed Catherine and Cora nudged her by the elbow dragging her a few feet away from Regina

"Am just saying"

she mouthed out to Cora but Cora came closer to her hear hoping that Henry wouldn't hear her

"I love you but Shut up"

Pulling out

"She doesn't need this, why don't you take Henry for a snack"

"Not hungry"

Mouthed the little boy

"Thank you"

Exclaimed Catherine amused of henrys response

"OK young man, am going to see if momma's ok, Keep Catherine busy"

" you know he's not babysitting me, its the other way around"

Exclaimed Catherine as Cora walked away 

"He's babysitting alright, he's behaving better than you"

Came Cora's Replied walking the opposite direction toward her daughter.

"What is it"

Exclaimed cora with concerned

"If you'll excuse me"

Exclaimed the doctors walking away

"Regina what happened to Emma"

Now that they were alone again, Regina couldn't hold her tears any longer.

Whatever the doctors told Regina when cora decided to walk away from her was bad news, because now She was crying

"She's in a coma"

"Oh sweetheart"

Cora places her arm around her daughter taking her into an embrace comforting her

"It's going to be ok"

"No it's not, when and if she wakes up, she might not even remember me, how is it OK"

"Is that what they said"

"she hit her head so hard that she had a concussion .one bullet missed her heart, the other grazed her by her frontal lobe, she's lucky to be alive but I need more"

Regina held her mother tight sobbing 

"I need her to wake up and remember me"

"Baby I was a doctor, there's still a chance that she will remember you"

"mom I don't want to lose her "

regina didn't know what to do, her mind was racing. It could be months till Emma wakes up, it would be even longer for her to remember who she was and what Regina meant to her.

for the past few months, she was shaken as she replayed the tragedy of Emma saving her life and nearly taking hers. Every night when she could finally close her eyes and fall asleep, she would have nightmares.

Nightmares after the next, she would hear echoes of Emma calling her name, she would be surrounded by stars and moon then she would see her hand penetrating emmas chest tearing her heart out as she lays on the floor crying and that's when she would abruptly wake up from her dreams.

It was always the same dreams, As she woke up, she didn't know that today would be a total coincidence. Regina was suddenly reminded by the buzzing of her phone that today was Emma's birthday. 

A year had passed, so fast and she wouldn't forget nor leave Emma out of her memories.

The past few months have been hard on her, she finally manages for Emma to come back to storybrooke but it was a shame that they weren't together in spirit. She couldn't take personal care of Emma into her home, so she had her transfer to storybrooke medical with the care she could afford.

She turned over the management of her hotel to Catherine temporarily until Emma was awake, she would wake up every morning taking Care of her son then she would be off to the hospital seeing if Emma's condition did improve. 

she took a trip to memory lane and gather all the things that she and Emma have done since they were kids. 

She recalled when they first met, she was the bossy one and that Emma wasn't scared of her. 

Emma was the mischievous one and she was the peacekeeper, she picked up a photograph of them as kids, as well as a picture that they drew together in art class when they were ten, she even manages to get her hand on her first valentine gift to Emma. 

It was a heart that they wanted to craft with their name in Emma's backyard on her favorite tree before her parents die. She remembers drawing half the heart with her and emmas initial and when Emma saw it, she draws the other half adding flowers to each sides claiming that they will always bloom and that they will always be one. 

She smiled at the thought of how young they were, and the promises that they made to each other. 

She gathered all her gifts wanting to bring them with her visiting Emma. She walked in the building, hopeful and was greeted by ruby. 

That was strange, ruby was back in New York, what was she doing here she thought halfway meeting her.

"Hey what are you doing here"

Ruby jumped out of her skin as if Regina was a stranger

"Don't be mad they called me here"

"Miss mill, Mrs swan we have a situation"

They both turned seeing doctor wale, Regina knew doctor wale personally but wale just addressed ruby as Mrs. Swan. Something wasn't right

"What did you call her"

Exclaimed Regina

"You said Mrs swan now I will marry Emma in the near future definitely am just a girlfriend but to call ruby Mrs swan"

Now yelling

"You must want to lose your head or license indefinitely"

Ruby saw the discomfort in Regina's tone. She knew what she has been through the year because she was waiting for Emma to wake up so they can finally be together.

Today was another surprise for both of them.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoe pal"

Replied ruby, She then turned to Regina

" Am as surprised as you are Regina"

Ruby turned to doctor wale once again now yelling

"What the hell is going on"

Wale was being stalked on both sides, he shook his head realizing the news he was about to deliver

"Emma asked for her wife which is you"

Pointing at ruby

"Ruby"

Regina looks shocked by the news, mouth wide open and barely moving. 

She stood there patiently waiting for her brain functions to respond, but instead, she found the courage to bring her hand to her face as hard as she could seeing if she was dreaming. 

The sound of her hand echoed around the room burning her cheeks as she replied

"Well shit"

She wasn't dreaming, this was another nightmare that she had no idea what she was about to do


	15. To love again

"Regina"

exclaimed wale

"Regina"

Regina stood in the room where Emma laid in the hospital bed and her eyes close.

"Regina"

Regina could see wale move in Front of her trying to grab her attention but she stood there distant, she didn't move after wale told her that Emma woke up asking for ruby as her wife.

"Regina"

She didn't know how long she stood there and she didn't know how long wale had been calling her name.

This must have been what ruby and her mother were referring to when they told her earlier that she had episodes that she would zone out.

"Regina"

She heard again, she wanted to move from her spot to Emma but her mind wasn't comprehending what was happening

" Regina"

He tried again

"Regina please"

Echoed Wale placing both hands on her shoulders bringing her back into what was happening in the room.

"Regina you have to go"

"Why"

She exclaimed slowly

"You have to go "

Regina's attention was directed toward Emma as she was shaking uncontrollably

"she's having a seizure"

" Emma"

Screamed Regina making the connection that something must be wrong

"What did I do"

Wale ignored Regina walking toward Emma hoping to stabilize her condition.

"Get her out of here"

He exclaimed as one of his colleagues came into the room and another came closer to Regina, politely exiting her out the room.

"What's going on"

Shouted Catherine greeting a crying Regina

"She..."

"Mom"

Exclaimed a small voice

"She's going to be fine"

Lowering her eyes Seeing Henry, Regina changed her tone because he was everything that she needed to smile.

"Regina"

Catherine continued trying to comfort her

"No, don't "

She closed her eyes and quickly took a deep breath 

"I just have to wait "

She exclaimed and grabbed her son in a tight embrace, looking for a sign of her mother and ruby but they weren't there.

"Where's my mother"

She questioned

"I..."

Catherine tries to reply.

"Where the fu.."

Regina wanted to scream out obscene profanities from the top of her lung, she was upset and anyone that was near her could not calm her down.  
she was turning red in the face, with the rage slowly building up but before she could let anything out, she realized that her son was present

" Uh..."

She corrected

"Where's ruby "

Echoed Regina frustrated

"Wait..."

Replied Catherine

" Ruby was "

Catherine studies her surrounding because Ruby was across the wall when she last was her.

"here"

questioned Catherine not seeing ruby

"Right here"

exclaimed voice as they turn to face where it was coming from, Ruby walked toward them lowering her eyes addressing Regina

" I couldn't."

Ruby pause abruptly and her voice broke

"I couldn't see her like that"

Exclaimed Ruby and Regina could see that she has been fighting to hold back her tears because her eyes were red at the moment.

Ruby was staying strong for her and Emma because they both loved her, so Regina held back her Emotions because she couldn't be upset at ruby for what transpired after Emma's accident.

She came closer to Ruby and took her into an Embrace

"Regina"

Echoed wale walking out the room

" she wants to see you"

They pull away from each other, concern for Emma

"What happened," 

Replied Regina walking toward the room

"she didn't say, she just needed to see you"

Regina was nervous to see Emma again as she replied

"OK"

"Mom can I go"

Echoed Henry looking for approval from her mother

"Come in hen"

Echoed Emma nonchalantly as if she was Henry's age. He looked up to his mother with a smile but he knew he didn't need her approval as he turns back to Emma

"Come in"

Echoed Emma patting the bed as she moved slowly giving him space to sit next to her.

"Sit"

Echoed Emma with a smile as if she and Henry were best friends longer then Regina knew her son.

"Emma"

Regina walked into the room as Henry leaped into the bed

"Hey nice to see you"

She took Henry into a hug, her eyes never leaving Regina. 

They smiled at each other and Regina realized quickly that she didn't want Henry to be in the middle of their quarrel.

"Henry"

She exclaimed because there were important matters at hand.

"Henry am glad you said hi but Emma and mommy have to talk"

"OK"

Replied a disappointed Henry as Emma helped him down

"Mom don't be mean to her"

He shortly ran to Catherine

"Can you believe this"

Echoed Regina turning to Emma trying to be polite

"He's your son"

Echoed Emma with a smile

"He knows you better than me"

She continued

"So "

Echoed Regina like a child, she knew what she needed to ask Emma but she was hesitant

"Are you going to be mean to me"

Exclaimed Emma making Regina smile remembering her question

"So..."

"I don't"

Emma cuts her off

"What"

Replied Regina

" I didn't say anything "

She echoed again addressing Emma

" I know and whatever you're about to ask me. I don't"

Replied Emma

"What do you mean"

Exclaimed Regina

Emma slowly begin

"I Want to remember "

Siting up fully from her bed

"but I don't"

She exclaimed

"OK I will be right back"

exclaimed Regina bluntly rushing outside the room

"What"

Whispered Regina knowing that Emma was referring to their time together, she wanted to ask but Emma questioned her first and she panics and walked out

Regina contemplated going back to the room but she doesn't know how Emma felt about her because she had more to ask.

"Regina"

Emma begin

"It's OK I'll be right back"

Regina was outside her door and Emma was worried, she forgot that she didn't walk far, she couldn't process what was happening, she needed space, she needed to breathe so she walked away, further from Emma's room.

Emma could see her and could feel that something was wrong

"You're my best friend" 

Screamed Emma and Regina stop in her track

"I remember that"

Regina walked back to the room and echoed

"Emma"

She stops in Front of Emma's door and echoed.

" Emma we are so much more than that to each other"

Regina walked back out the room but this time she pulled the glass door behind her not hearing Emma's last plea

"don't run away from me"

Emma screamed but Regina was already a few feet away joining ruby, Catherine, and her son.

"Hey"

Exclaimed ruby taking her into a hug

"I needed that"

Replied Regina placing her arm around Ruby

"I have something to tell you"

Exclaimed Catherine 

"Actually why don't you take a walk, I'll tell her"

Exclaimed ruby

Catherine was ready to fight for her decision to comfort Regina because she was her friend but ruby shook her head motioning to Henry

"Ohh well come on Henry"

Catherine places her fear aside and held Henry's hand away from the conversation

"No"

He protested because he was just like his mother, defiant as always

"Henry what is it"

exclaimed Regina not understanding why he seems upset.

"I want to know what's going on with Emma"

" honey you don't have to worry about me"

She exclaimed kneeling in front of him, he jumped into her arm

"I worry about Emma"

He had just met her and he was taken by her, Regina was surprised by his behavior but she knew her son needed attention for a while, even before he met Emma.  
she knew that he liked her at his party before the accident, he was reaching out to her and Regina was listening to her son, so she decided to comfort him

"Mommy is going to be OK and Emma too"

She placed a kiss on his head

"Promise"

He exclaimed Regina didn't want to let him down not knowing if things between her and Emma would ever get better.

"I promise"

She exclaimed and he took Catherine hand and went peaceful the other way.

"Regina"

Exclaimed ruby remembering what was so important

"So wale found a ring with Emma's belongings"

"OK so what"

Replied Regina 

"It's your ring"

"Right..."

exclaimed Regina 

"As if this ring had my name on it"

Continued Regina with a smile

"How did you know"

Echoed Ruby

"Wait, "

Regina couldn't believe what she heard

" I was just joking"

Echoed Regina

"Regina Emma loves you, "

Ruby brought her attention to what matters the most.

"Emma may not remember now but this tells a different story"

Ruby pulled out a topaz ring handing it to Regina

"Read this"

Exclaimed Ruby as Regina took the ring surprised, reading the engraving.

"I love you"

The words themselves where decorated with rubies. She could see another message hidden on the ring, she could barely see the message that it was hiding

"Regina, This is a promise that I choose to be by your side for the rest of my life if you will have me"

Regina shook her head slowly and made sure to read the engraving fully

"Will, you marry me"

"What"

Replied Regina

"Uhm what........"

echoed Regina clearly seeing the thought that Emma put into this

"Please say yes, I can't take this back it will break my heart"

"Emma"

Exclaimed Regina smiling

"Well"

Exclaimed ruby

"Well what"

Reply Regina

"What's your answer"

Continued Ruby

"Are you kidding me she was in a coma because of me you expect me to say yes"

Replied Regina

"Did you read this"

Pointing the ring at ruby

"Yes"

Replied Ruby

"and you better say yes or I will"

Tease ruby hoping to make Regina jealous

"Don't you fucking dare"

exclaimed Regina defensively. 

Ruby knew how to push her, tease her and Regina would shake her head and move on, but with Emma, she discovered that she was very defensive

"You still love her if you're ready to kill me over a ring that you don't want"

Tease Ruby a second time

"You think"

Replied Regina sarcastically her eyes stuck on the ring

"So what's it going to be"

Asked Ruby

"Don't pressure me"

Replied Regina

"Am not but Emma's unpredictable, don't be surprised when she asks for a threesome"

Echoed Ruby

"Ruby"

Warned Regina

"I know to shut up but you never know"

Replied Ruby

"Ruby she would never"

Exclaimed Regina

"it's always the quiet ones Regina,  
It's always the quiet ones"

Exclaimed Ruby 

"Ruby shut up"

Screamed Regina clearly tired of her jokes about her relationship 

"No"

Exclaimed ruby clearly annoyed at Regina

" I've listened for years of you crying on my shoulder about her And what you feel for her Is not over, she's there somewhere, make her remember"

"Ruby, I cant"

Exclaimed Regina

"Yes you can"

Ruby exclaimed determine to make her see reason

"No, I can't"

She exclaimed now crying

"I can't"

Seeing her friend breaking down in front of her ruby held Regina's hand and exclaimed

"You can learn to love again, she can learn to love you"

Ruby took Regina into a hug as she saw tears threatened to come out

"I love her"

reply Regina

"I know, give it time"

Echoed Ruby 

"I don't know how long I can wait"

Cried, Regina

"You can wait a little bit longer"

Encouraged Ruby

" she loves you so much, Just try and wait for her."

Regina realized that she lacked the patience to wait for anyone in her life because she was so accustomed to her business agenda, that she treated anyone else as if they were to wait on her, but for Emma she waited so long to see her and to be with her that she doesn't know what else she can do.

Regina cried in ruby's arm for more than an hour and decided that she would do whatever is necessary to be patient and wait for Emma.

She walked back to Emma's room and Emma sat up staring back at her, she saw her soulmate, her one true love, hoping that one day Emma would see her.


End file.
